


Teufelsmaske

by sgwechi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgwechi/pseuds/sgwechi
Summary: Es war ein ganz normaler Tag, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Arya nie Zuhause ankam..                                                                                        JonxArya, R+L=J, Cousin-Inzest,Modern, Entführung, Lemon
(Bereits auf fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht)





	1. Chapter 1

Teufelsmaske

Arya

Es war stockdunkel im Raum. Sie hätte nicht mal ihre Hand vor ihrem Gesicht sehen können, selbst wenn diese nicht an den Boden gekettet wären. Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Stunden? Tage? Wochen? Monate? Jahre? Ihr ganzes Leben ?

Es war ein normaler Tag gewesen. Sie wurde von ihrer Mutter mit ihren Geschwistern in die Schule gefahren. Sie hatte zusammen mit Shireen, Hot Pie und Lommy Mittag gegessen und Ärger dafür bekommen ihre Geschichtshausaufgaben nicht gemacht zu haben. Am Nachmittag hatte sie Fechtunterricht bei Syrio Forel gehabt und sich dann auf den Nachhauseweg gemacht.   
Der einzige Unterschied zu allen Tagen davor war, dass sie dort nie ankam.

Am Schultor hatte sie noch Edric gewinkt, der ebenfalls Fechtunterricht nahm, sie bog um die Ecke und etwas traf sie hart am Hinterkopf. Sie war benommen und Blut rann ihr über die Stirn. Jemand packte sie, sie tritt und schlug um sich, aber ohne Erfolg. Jemand der größer und stärker war als sie schon sie in einen Kofferraum und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.  
In diesem Raum war sie wieder aufgewacht. Ihr wurde schnell klar, dass sie sich in einem Keller von einer kleinen Hütte befand. Sie konnte so laut schreien wie sie wollte, niemand konnte sie hier hören. Bis auf den Mann, der sie entführt hatte.

Sie hörte Schritte über ihr. Ihr Herz pochte. Er würde ihr wieder weh tun. Er liebte es, wenn sie schrie.Schrei mein Mädchen. Schrei. Sie schloss die Augen und wünschte sich so sehr sie wäre Zuhause bei ihrer Familie. Bei Jon. Sie wollte nur wieder nach Hause. Die Falltür zu den oberen Teil öffnete sich, das Licht blendete sie und der Mann kam wieder zu ihr. Sie wünschte sie wäre nicht gefesselt und könnte sich verstecken. Sich verstecken oder kämpfen. Aber so konnte sie nichts tun, außer hoffen, dass es schnell vorbei war.

Er trug wieder die entsetzliche Halloween Maske in Form eines Teufels. Sie hatte probiert mutig zu sein, aber das änderte gar nichts. Sie konnte nur hoffen, das man sie fand oder er ein Fehler machte und sie entkommen konnte. Jon war bei der Polizei. Erst seit einem Jahr, aber sie wusste er würde sie suchen. Er würde nicht aufgeben bis er sie fand, sie musste es nur so lange aushalten. 

Aber etwas war heute anders. Der Mann war nicht allein. Er stieß ein anderes Mädchen mit zu ihr runter. Das Mädchen schluchzte und Arya hätte probiert sie zu trösten, wenn sie wüsste wie. Er band sie, so wie Arya an den Boden fest.  
Blasse Augen, wie der Tod starrten Arya an und sie wusste unter seiner Maske formte sein Mund ein grausames Lächeln.  
,, Arya das ist Myra. Ich weiß du warst einsam hier unten, also hab ich dir Gesellschaft besorgt. Ich will ja, das du dich bei mir wohl fühlst“, er strich ihr fast sanft eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.   
,, Also du kannst dich jetzt entscheiden. Willst du mit mir nach oben oder soll sie?“ Arya blickte ihn an. Das Fratzengesicht und die blassen Augen. Immer fielen ihm neue Wege ein sie zu foltern.  
Sie wollte nicht mit ihm. Sie konnte sagen er solle das andere Mädchen nehmen. Aber erstens war sie sich sicher, dass er sich eh nicht daran halten würde und zweitens war sie sich sicher, dass sie das niemals sich selbst verzeihen konnte.  
,,Mich“, sagte Arya mit krächzender Stimme. Wann war das letzte Mal, dass sie gesprochen hatte?  
,,Gutes Kind“, lobte er sie. Ihr stieg Galle in der Kehle auf, obwohl ihr Magen leer sein musste. Sie hätte schon ewig nichts mehr gegessen.  
Er öffnete das Schloss, das sie an den Boden festhielt ließ ihre Hände, aber in den Fesseln. Er zog sie nach oben. Er war eine einfache kleine Holzhütte nur eine Küchenzeile und ein Tisch waren hier und eine Glühbirne, die von der Decke hing. Sie sah an der Hose des Mannes die Schlüssel zu ihren Handschellen und der Falltür hängen.  
Ihre Beine taten weh, von dem plötzliche Gebrauch und den nicht ganz verheilten Schnitten.  
Sie sträubte sich als er sie auf den Tisch ziehen wollte. Aber wie bei allen Kampfversuchen zuvor hatte sie keine Chance. Sie machte ihn nur wütender, aber sie musste es probieren. Er band sie an den Tisch fest.  
Er lachte:,, Weißt du mit dir haben mir jemand richtig gutes aus gesucht. Die meisten geben schnell auf, aber du kämpfst, das gefällt mir bei Frauen“, Arya´s Blick probierte dem Messer zu folgen, mit welchen er federleicht über die nackte Haut ihrer Beine strich. Sie hatte ein schlichtes graues Kleid an, welches er mit dem Messer immer höher schob. Sie wand sich an den Fesseln. Sie musste weg.  
,,Aber eine richtige Frau bist du noch nicht, nicht wahr?“, er war mit dem Messer an ihrem Oberschenkel und drückte tiefer in die Haut. Es brannte und rotes Blut floss ihr Bein hinab. Sie dachte er hatte ihr bereits gezeigt, was Angst war. Sie lag falsch.  
,, Aber keine Sorge, das werde ich mir für einen besonderen Moment aufheben. Wie gesagt, ich mag Frauen mit Kampfgeist, aber ich mag keine Respektlosigkeit. Hast du gehört.“   
Er legte das Messer beiseite und Arya hätte beinahe aufgeatmet bis er ihren rechten Arm packte und ihn mit einem Ruck heftig drehte. Ein furchtbares Knirschen und sie schrie.

 

Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte als er sie wieder nach unten führte. Ihr Arm pochte und sie konnte kaum aufrecht stehen. Er reichte ihr eine Flasche Wasser. Wenn sie es nicht trank, wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis sie verdurstete? Aber sie konnte noch nicht aufgeben. Jon würde sie suchen, sie musste es aushalten. Und sie wollte den Mann hierfür leiden lassen.  
Er band sie wieder an den Boden und zog das andere Mädchen mit ihm. Er hielt nie sein Wort. Aber sie würde ihres halten.  
Die Schrei des anderen Mädchens zu hören war beinahe schlimmer. Und dass sie sich wünschte das Mädchen würde einfach die Klappe halten ebenfalls.

Irgendwann nach Minuten oder Stunden führte er Myra wieder nach unten. Das plötzliche Licht blendete sie wie üblich und sie konnte die zwei Gestalten runter kommen sehen. Das Mädchen hinkte und wurde von ihm gestützt hatte, aber hatte sonst keine sichtbaren Verletzungen.

Der Mann verschwand und Arya konnte ihn die Tür zu schließen hören.  
,, Ich bin Arya“, erzählte sie dem anderen Mädchen.  
,,Myra“, sagte diese, was Arya schon wusste.  
,, Macht er das jeden Tag?“, fragte sie zittrig.  
Sie konnte hier unten nicht unterscheiden, wann der eine Tag endete und ein anderer begann. Also sagte sie nichts. Myra schluchzte:,, Ich war auf dem Weg von der Uni und wollte meine Mutter besuchen. Sie erwartet mich bereits.“  
,, Wir kommen hier raus“, sagte Arya. Es war ein hohles Versprechen, aber das einzige, was sie sagen konnte.  
,, Kanntest du den Mann?“, fragte Arya.  
,, Nein, ich habe ich noch nie gesehen und er trägt ja immer seine Maske.“ Das stimmte. Aber manchmal hatte Arya das Gefühl sie kannte die Stimme, aber sie wusste nicht woher.  
Als würde dir ein Wort auf der Zunge liegen, aber du kriegst es nicht zufassen.

 

Es war das dritte Mal gewesen, dass er sie holte, nachdem Myra mit ihr eingesperrt wurde. Er verschwand und Myra lehnte sich zu ihr hektisch atmend.  
,, Ich hab den Schlüssel“, flüsterte Myra. Arya sah sie mit großen Augen an:,, Was?“, fragte sie atemlos. Hatte sie richtig verstanden?  
,, Den Schlüssel, er hat es nicht bemerkt“, sie hantierte an ihren Fesseln herum und Arya konnte das erlösende Klicken hören.  
,, Meine auch“, sagte Arya. Und sie hatte nie ein schöneres Geräusch gehört als das erneute Klicken der Fesseln. Sie rieb sich die Handgelenke. Sie waren roh und blutig, aber frei.  
,, Komm“, flüsterte Myra:,, Wir müssen schnell sein. Nicht dass er zurück kommt.“  
Die zwanzig Sekunden, die sie brauchten um das Türschloss aufzuschließen fühlten sich an wie eine Ewigkeit. Ihr Herz pochte in ihren Ohren. Sie waren der Freiheit so nah. Bitte lass ihn nicht zurück kommen, flehte sie.

Die Sonne ging gerade unter und Arya blinzelte gegen das Licht und atmete die frische Luft ein. Sie spürte die Wärme auf ihrem Gesicht, hörte die Vögel und Insekten und sah um sich das Dickicht eines Waldes.  
,,Komm“, hetzte Myra und zog sie am Arm in Richtung des Waldes. Das Auto hatte eine Spur verlassen, wenn sie der folgten würden sie am wahrscheinlichsten auf irgendeine Zivilisation stoßen, aber vielleicht auch auf ihren Entführer.  
Arya stolperte Myra nach. Aber irgendwas behagte ihr nicht. Er trägt ja immer eine Maske, woher wusste sie das sie war doch gerade erst entführt worden. Und der Schlüssel, er hatte nur einen, es musste ihm aufgefallen sein, dass er weg war und dann war da noch etwas. Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Arya wusste, wie sich Angst anfühlte und wie sie aussah. Myra sah nicht ängstlich aus.Konnte das sein? Sie hat mir raus geholfen, überlegte Arya,  
Nicht der Straße direkt zu folgen könnte vielleicht Sinn machen, aber in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung? So würden sie nur immer weiter in den Wald kommen.  
Arya´s Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass ihre Flucht kein Zufall war. Er ließ sie absichtlich laufen, um sie jagen zu können und Myra war auch nicht zufällig da. Sie hilft nicht mir, sie hilft ihm. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Sie hob einen großes Ast vom Boden auf, Myra drehte sich zu ihr um. Einen Moment kamen ihr Zweifel, aber sie war sich sicher. Sie schlug ihr auf den Kopf und das andere Mädchen brach augenblicklich zusammen. Arya kniete sich zu ihr, fühlte ihren Puls und atmete auf. Sie wollte sie nur bewusstlos schlagen, nicht töten.

Aber jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit mehr. Arya rannte los, aber nicht in die Richtung, in die Myra sie geführt hätte. Sie rannte zurück zum Haus und folgte der Straße, aber mit einigen Metern Entfernung, so dass sie die Straße nur noch gerade so sehen konnte. Sie hatte keine Schuhe, ihre Füße taten höllisch weh und nur ihr dünnes Kleid, dass immer mal wieder an Sträuchern oder Büschen hängen blieb.  
Ihr Arm, den der Mann ihr gebrochen hatte tat höllisch weh und die neuen Schnitte brannten und die alten rissen wieder auf. Aber sie gab nicht auf und rannte immer weiter.  
Es war nun dunkel im Wald nur die Sterne am Himmel spendeten ein wenig Licht. Sie konnte die Straße kaum noch erkennen, da fuhr ein Auto die Straße entlang.  
Er darf mich nicht finden, dachte sie und sprang hinter einen Baum. Starr blieb sie stehen. Sie atmete laut und egal wie sehr sie es versuchte sie konnte ihr pochendes Herz nicht beruhigen. Das Licht der Scheinwerfer des Auto´s verschwanden, aber sie stand immer noch starr hinter dem Baum. 

Leichtfüßig wie ein Reh. Leise wie ein Schatten. Angst schneidet tiefer als ein Schwert. Schnell wie eine Schlange. Ruhig wie stilles Wasser. Angst schneidet tiefer als ein Schwert. Stark wie ein Bär. Wild wie eine Wölfin. Angst schneidet tiefer als ein Schwert. Der Mann, der fürchtet zu verlieren, hat bereits verloren. Syrio Forel hatte ihr das beigebracht und langsam entspannte sich Arya, atmete durch, dachte an die Worte und rannte weiter. Sie würde es schaffen, versprach Arya sich.

Tage später zweifelte sie an ihrem Versprechen. Sie hatte den Blick zur Straße irgendwann verloren und sich heillos verirrt. Das gute war ihr Entführer wusste nicht wo sie war, das schlechte sie auch nicht. Vielleicht dachte er sie sei tot. Vielleicht war sie tot.  
Aber nein, dann würde ihr Körper nicht so weh tun. Sie hatte gestern einen kleinen Bach gefunden, wo sie was trinken konnte, oder war es vorgestern? Aber nun dröhnte ihr Kopf und ihr war schummerig. Sie dachte an ihr Ziel, ihr Zuhause und taumelte weiter. 

Ihr Magen knurrte. Sie hatte ein paar Beeren gegessen und ein paar Würmer, wie sie es bei den Pfadfindern gelernt hatte, aber nicht mehr. Lange würde sie das nicht mehr durchhalten.   
Sie dachte an ihr Zuhause, die Sonne war gerade erst unter gegangen, also müsste Rickon wahrscheinlich bald ins Bett, den ihre Mutter ziehend dahin bringen musste. Ihr Vater würde wahrscheinlich noch über seiner Arbeit sitzen oder Nachrichten sehen. Robb wäre in seiner Wohnung oder mit Theon unterwegs und Sansa würde Hausaufgaben machen. Bran würde irgendeine Online-Videospiel spielen, wenn ihre Mutter nicht aufpasste. Und Jon würde vielleicht mit seinen Freunden Sam, Pyp und Grenn unterwegs sein, noch bei der Arbeit oder vor Müdigkeit auf seiner Couch eingeschlafen sein. Sie lächelte ihr erstes Lächeln seit Tagen, als sie daran dachte, wie sie ihn einmal vorgefunden hatte als er während des Abendessens eingeschlafen war. Er arbeitet zu viel, dachte Arya. Jon war immer sehr gewissenhaft und sehr ernst bei seiner Arbeit. Manchmal dachte Arya es kam daher, dass er es immer jeden recht machen und ihren Vater stolz machen wollte.

Er war der Sohn von der Schwester ihres Vaters. Die mit ihrem Mann und Jon´s Vater bei einem Autounfall gestorben war noch vor Arya´s Geburt. Arya´s Mutter hatte immer irgendwie Probleme mit Jon, obwohl Arya es nicht verstand. Er war ihr bester Freund, die beste Person, die sie vielleicht kannte und die Person, die sie jetzt am dringendsten sehen wollte.  
Und das würde sie, sie musste nur weiter gehen, spornte Arya sich an.  
Das war leichter gesagt als getan als sie sich an einer Baumwurzel verhakte und hinfiel.  
Sie blieb auf dem Boden sitzen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Ihre Knie waren blutig und ihr Knöchel schmerzte. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ihn verdreht.  
Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und betrachtete den dunklen Himmel. Sie hatte wenig bis gar nicht geschlafen in den letzten Tagen. Sie fror Nachts so sehr, dass ihr alles weh tat.  
Sie konnte einfach hier liegen bleiben und sterben. Nichts würde mehr weh tun. Nichts würde ihr mehr Angst machen können.

Langsam fielen ihr die Augen zu. Dann hörte sie in der Ferne das Heulen eines Wolfes und dann noch eins und noch eins. Das Heulen drang ihr bis ins Mark. Das Siegel des Hauses Stark war ein Schattenwolf. Ein Wolf, der größer war als alle anderen Wölfe.  
Arya erinnerte sich an den Tag, als sie mit ihren Geschwistern die ausgesetzten Hundewelpen gefunden hatten. Sie hatten ihre Eltern angefleht, dass sie sie behalten durften und schließlich hatten sie es geschafft sie zu überreden. Zum Unglück ihrer Mutter hatte sich dann herausgestellt, dass diese Welpen Halb-Hund, Halb-Wolf waren und um einiges größer wurden als gedacht.   
Arya hatte ihren Welpen Nymeria genannt, nach einer Kriegerkönigin. Nymeria würde bestimmt Zuhause auf sie warten. Arya rappelte sich auf und setzte einen unsicheren Schritt vor den anderen. Nymeria hätte nicht aufgeben, ein Schattenwolf hätte nicht aufgegeben und sie würde es auch nicht.

Zuerst dachte sie sie bilde sich es ein. Der Klang einer Straße. Humpelnd bewegte sie sich so schnell es ging vorwärts. Sie schob ein paar Büsche zur Seite, noch ein Stück und da war sie. Sie taumelte an den Straßenrand und die Scheinwerfer eines Autos hüllte sie in Licht. Sie hob den gesunden Arm, damit sie anhielten und das Auto kam quietschend zum stehen.

\--------------------

Das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, Reviews, Anmerkungen, Verbesserungen sind sehr gewünscht :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jon

,,Jon“, jemand rüttelte ihn sanft am Arm. Jon schreckte hoch und blickte in das Gesicht von Samwell Tarly.  
,,Was ist los?“, fragte Jon.  
,, Denkst du nicht es wäre besser, wenn du mal nach Hause gehst und dort ein bisschen schläfst?“, schlug er vor, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.  
Jon schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Er sah sich in der halb leeren Polizeistation um und dann zu seinen Computer, wo er die Akten zu Anne Rivers, Mia Gerling, Kerstin Tanner und Lanna Myere geöffnet hatte. Er hatte keine Zeit zum schlafen.   
Arya war seit 49 Tagen verschwunden und sie hatten noch immer keine Spur.

Sie war auf dem Rückweg nach Hause, aber sie kam nie dort an. Edric Dayne, ein Freund von Arya, war der letzte, der sie gesehen hatte. Ein Augenzeuge hatte zwar weder Arya oder ihren Entführer gesehen, dafür aber ein silbernes Auto mit getönten Scheiben, welches vom Schulparkplatz fuhr. Es gab eine groß Fahndung nach dem Auto, aber keine brauchbaren Hinweise wurden gefunden, genauso wenig, wie Arya.

Zuerst dachten sie man hätte sie entführt um Lösegeld zu fordern, aber es kam nie eine Forderung.  
Das silberne Auto brachte sie schließlich auf die Spur von vorherigen Entführungen. Vier Mädchen alle im Alter zwischen 16 und 18 in den letzten 5 Jahren, schlank, mit dunklen Haaren verschwanden und wurden einige Monate später tot im Wald gefunden. Gefoltert, gejagt, vergewaltigt und erwürgt.  
Er konnte nicht nach Hause gehen in seine einsame Wohnung, nicht wenn Arya von diesem Monster gefangen gehalten wurde. Er musste sie finden.

Er sah sich erneut die Akten der anderen Mädchen an Lanna Myere wurde 6 Monate gefangen gehalten bevor sie starb. Arya konnte noch leben. Sie musste. Sie war stark und zäh und stur. Sie würde nicht aufgeben. Seine Cousine, seine beste Freundin, sie durfte nicht sterben.   
Er war bei seinem Onkel und seiner Familie aufgewachsen. Jon konnte sich nicht einmal an seine Eltern erinnern. Robb war wie ein Bruder für ihn, aber Catelyn Stark hatte ihn nie gemocht. Als Kind hatte ihn das sehr gestört, weil er nicht erklären konnte warum.   
Arya war seine Verbündete. Schon immer gewesen. Sie war frech und wild und ungezähmt. Und schien nie mehr zu passen als er und doch brachte sie ihn immer zum lächeln.

Der Täter hatte einmal in der Weite, einmal in den Flussländern und mit Arya drei mal im Norden zu geschlagen. Sie wurden immer in anderen Wäldern gefunden, manchmal hundert Kilometer entfernt von ihrem ursprünglichen Entführungsort.  
Aber immer hatten sie Spuren davon getragen, die zeigten, dass sie regelrecht durch den Wald gehetzt wurden. Er sah sich die Obduktionsberichte der Mädchen an. Vielleicht fand er etwas was ihn auf die Spur von Arya´s Entführer brachte.  
Was für ein Monster konnte das Menschen antun.

,,Jon, Alter, wirklich du solltest ins Bett gehen“, sagte Pyp:,, Du siehst aus wie halb gekaut und wieder ausgespuckt.“  
,, Und dann nochmal gekaut und wieder ausgespuckt“, ergänzte Grenn.   
,, Ihr seid auch noch hier“, sagte Jon.  
,,Weil wir die Spätschicht haben. Du hattest Frühschicht“, sagte Pyp.  
Jon sah beinahe überrascht zum Fenster, dass es so spät geworden war hatte er nicht mal mitbekommen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Dokumente vor ihm. Seine Freunde seufzten geschlagen und widmenden sich ihren Aufgaben.

Sein Vorgesetzter und Polizeidirektor Mormont kam müde aus seinem Büro. Mormont war ein guter Polizeidirektor sehr gerecht und ehrlich, er wurde wegen seines grimmigen Aussehens alter Bär genannt, was ihn amüsierte.  
Er hatte Jon nicht erlaubt direkt an der Entführung von Arya mitzuarbeiten, aber er gab Jon alle neuen Informationen, die sie bekamen, auch wenn es nicht viele waren.  
Die meiste Zeit ärgerte sich Mormont nur über die Presse. Die Starks waren landesweit bekannt und jede kleinste Neuigkeit ob wahr oder nicht kam sofort an die Presse und standen ihren Ermittlungen im Weg.

Mormont kam auf ihn zu:,, Geh schlafen Junge“, befahl er:,, Niemand sollte sich freiwillig so lange hier aufhalten“, sagte Mormont, obwohl er auch noch hier war.  
Mormont schien seine Gedanken zu kennen:,, Ich sagte freiwillig.“  
Ich bin auch nicht freiwillig hier, dachte Jon, er konnte einfach nicht nach Hause. Wenn er schlief bekam er ständig Albträume, in denen er Arya um Hilfe schreien hörte, sie aber nicht finden konnte. Verschwitzt und hektisch würde er aufwachen und immer noch in einem Albtraum gefangen sein.

Das Telefon neben ihm klingelte und Sam nahm den Hörer ab.   
,, Du brauchst Schlaf. So wirst du deiner Cousine nicht helfen können“, sagte der alte Bär als Sam ihn fast schmerzhaft am Arm packte.  
Jon sah ihn überrascht an.  
,,Ja hab ich notiert. Wir schicken gleich jemanden hin. Wir werden ihre Familie benachrichtigen. Vielen Dank“, sagte Sam und legte auf.  
,, Na was ist los Tarly?“, fragte Mormont.  
,, Sie haben sie gefunden. Arya Stark“, Jon sprang vom Stuhl auf.  
,, Sie haben sie ins Schnee-Krankenhaus gebracht.“ Krankenhaus.  
,, Sie lebt?“, fragte Jon atemlos.  
Sam lächelte leicht und nickte:,, Sie lebt. Verletzt, aber lebendig.“  
,,Ich muss dahin“, sagte Jon sofort und sah sich nach seinen Autoschlüssel um.  
Mormont packte ihn an der Schulter:,, So lass ich dich nicht fahren“, Jon wollte gerade protestieren, da sagte:,, Ich fahre. Flint, Yoren“, rief er über seine Schulter:,, Ihr kommt auch mit.. Wenn sie ihrem Entführer entkommen ist brauch sie vielleicht Polizeischutz. Außerdem müssen die Leute, die sie gefunden haben befragt werden. Los geht’s.“  
,,Ruf deine Familie an“, befahl Mormont als sie im Auto saßen. Mit wackeligen Fingern wählte Jon die Nummer seines Onkels.  
,,Jon?“, fragte dieser verschlafen als er ans Telefon ging. Er hatte wohl bereits geschlafen.  
,, Sie haben Arya gefunden“, sagte er ohne Umschweife:,, Sie ist im Schnee-Krankenhaus. Ich bin gerade auf den Weg dahin.“  
Jetzt war die Stimme seines Onkels hellwach:,, Sie lebt? Ist sie unverletzt?“  
,,Sie lebt, aber ob mehr weiß ich auch noch nicht. Wir halten gerade vor dem Krankenhaus.“  
,, Ich komm sofort hin“, sagte er und Jon legte auf.

Eilig ging Jon mit seinen Vorgesetzten in den Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses. Er war in seinem Leben schon ein paar Mal hier gewesen, einmal als er sich seine Hand gebrochen hatte als er bei einem Fußballspiel unglücklich gelandet war und später noch unzählige Male als Bran aus einem Fenster gestürzt war. Es sah eine Weile lang sehr schlecht für Bran aus, aber glücklicherweise hatte er überlegt, wenn er auch seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
Er kannte also die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses, aber die junge Frau am Tresen nicht.

Sie blickte von ihren Unterlagen auf als die vier Männer sich näherten.  
,, Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte sie als sie die Polizeiabzeichen erkannte.  
,, Uns wurde gesagt Arya Stark wurde hier eingeliefert.“  
Die Frau tippte auf ihren Computer.  
,, Mormont“, unterbrach sie ein Sicherheitsmann des Krankenhauses, wenn man seiner Uniform glauben konnte.  
,,Steve“, begrüßte der alte Bär ihn  
,, Für das Stark-Mädchen?, fragte er und Mormont nickte:,, Kommt mit. Als ich gehört habe, dass sie einer Entführung entkommen ist habe ich sofort meine Sicherheitsmänner gerufen. Sie ist momentan in der Chirurgie.“  
,,Wie schlimm ist sie verletzt?“, unterbrach Jon ihn sofort. Chirurgie bedeutete nichts gutes.  
,,Ihr Cousin Jon Targaryen“, erklärte Mormont dem Sicherheitsmann.  
,, Entschuldige. Das weiß ich nicht. Darum kümmern sich die Ärzte.“  
,, Weißt du wie sie gefunden wurde?“, fragte Yoren. Jon konnte kaum zuhören, zu besorgt war er über Arya.   
,, Sie ist wohl welchen beinahe vors Auto gelaufen. Sah aus als wäre sie Ewigkeiten im Wald herum geirrt. Sie war wohl am Anfang noch ansprechbar und hat ihren Namen genannt, ist aber auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus bewusstlos geworden. Die Autofahrer haben ihre Kontakte da gelassen und die Fahrer des gerufenen Krankenwagens ebenfalls.“ Er reichte Mormont ein Stück Papier, der es Flint gab.   
,, Sobald sie mit der Operation fertig sind, müssten sie hier herkommen“, erklärte der Sicherheitsmann.  
Sie waren auf der Kinderstation. Das Bild eines grinsenden Clown blickte ihn an und Jon setzte sich auf einen der bunten Stühle, bis er wieder aufstand und ruhelos im Warteraum auf und ab lief. Hier war er auch gewesen als er sich die Hand gebrochen hatte und Bran aus dem Fenster gefallen war. Mit 16 zählte Arya immer noch als Kind, zumindest was die Medizin betraf.  
,, Yoren, Flint ihr werdet die Leute befragen, was sie gesehen haben und was Miss Stark erzählt hat“, die beiden Männer nickten und verschwanden:,, Hast du genug Männer Steve oder brauchst du Unterstützung?“  
,,Ich hab zwei Männer an jeden Ein- und Ausgang und zwei weitere vor den OP-Räumen momentan.“  
Mormont nickte.  
,, Wenn ihr noch etwas braucht sagt Bescheid“, verabschiedete sich der Sicherheitsmann und ließ Jon mit Mormont und seinen Gedanken allein.  
Sie lebte, sie lebte, daran musste er sich klammern, aber wer weiß in was für einer Verfassung sie sein würde. 49 Tage war sie in der Gewalt ihres Entführers gewesen. Dass sie anscheinend in einem Wald gewesen war bestätigte nur ihre Vermutung, dass sie von dem Mann entführt wurde, der 4 andere Mädchen gefoltert und schließlich getötet hatte.

Sein Onkel und seine Tante kamen in den Warteraum. Seine Tante war ungeschminkt, unfrisiert und hatte sich offensichtlich, genauso wie sein Onkel nur etwas übergezogen. Sie hatten die Kleinen wahrscheinlich extra nicht mitgenommen, vielleicht nicht mal geweckt. Es würde auch nichts bringen, sie würden nur hier warten müssen.  
Jon hörte nur mit halben Ohr zu, wie Mormont die beiden begrüßte und erklärte was sie bisher wussten.  
Jon hörte das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand unglaublich laut. Tick. Tack. Tick. Tack.  
Sekunden wurden Minuten wurden Stunden.

Ein Arzt kam in den Warteraum, sofort eilten sie zu ihm. Jon kannte den Arzt, es war auch der Arzt von Bran Doktor Luwin. Ein netter, ältere Mann mit ruhiger Stimme.  
,, Wie geht es ihr? Ist sie in Ordnung? Dürfen wir zu ihr?“  
,, Sie ist noch unter der Wirkung der Narkose, aber sie lebt. Und körperlich sollte sie vollständig genesen“, sagte Doktor Luwin und Catelyn Stark umarmte ihn schluchzend. Jon atmete auf.  
,,Ich bringe Sie zu ihr, aber ich muss sie warnen“, sagte Doktor Luwin:,, Es ist kein leichter Anblick.“  
Er führte sie in ihr Zimmer. Ihr Anblick erschreckte Jon, obwohl er gewarnt wurde. Sie war so dünn, ihr Gesicht war abgemagert, dunkle Ringe waren unter ihren Augen, wenn er nicht das Heben und Senken ihrer Brust sehen würde, wäre er nicht sicher, ob sie nicht doch tot war.  
Aber das schlimmste waren die blauen und schwarzen Blutergüsse und die Schnitte in ihrem Gesicht und auf den Armen, die einzigen Teile die Jon sehen konnte. Ihr rechter Arm war eingegipst.  
,, Ihr rechter Arm ist gebrochen“, erklärte Doktor Luwin:,, Es scheint, dass er ihr gebrochen wurde.“ Seine Tante keuchte und Jon stieg ein übles Gefühl im Magen auf.  
,,Ein paar Rippenbrüche. Sie war stark dehydriert und unterernährt. Sie scheint einige Tage im Wald herum gelaufen zu sein. Sie hat viele Schnitte, manche von einem Spitzten Gegenstand, wie einem Messer. Blaue Flecken und Blessuren, außerdem hat sie ein verstauchten Knöchel. Es gibt keine Anzeichen von sexuellen Übergriffen, aber sie hat Würgemale am Hals und Narben auf ihrem Rücken, die nach Peitschenhieben aussehen. “  
,,Wird sie wieder gesund?“, fragte Arya´s Mutter den Tränen nah.  
Doktor Luwin nickte:,, Körperlich sollte sie vollständig genesen, aber sie könnte Narben behalten. Psychisch hingegen ... Viele ihrer Verletzungen deuten auf Folter hin. Jeder Mensch geht anders mit so etwas um. Sie ist eine Kämpferin, das wird helfen, aber es wird wahrscheinlich ein langer Weg sein. Sobald sie wach ist werde ich einen Psychologen informieren, damit dieser mit ihr spricht.“   
,, Wann wird sie aufwachen?“, fragte Jon.  
,, In der nächsten Stunde sollte sie langsam zu Bewusstsein kommen. Zuerst könnte sie benommen und verwirrt sein, sprechen sie dann ruhig mit ihr“, riet Doktor Luwin.  
,, Ich werde jetzt mit Polizeikommissar Mormont sprechen, wenn das für Sie in Ordnung ist.“  
Sein Onkel nickte und der Arzt verließ den Raum.  
Jon ging langsam zu Arya´s linker Seite. Er zog einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben sie. Nichts und niemand würde ihn jetzt davon abbringen bei ihr zu bleiben.  
Er legte leicht seine Hand auf ihre. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich. So anders als ihr übliches Selbst. Ihre Hand war kalt und er nahm sie zwischen seine, um sie zu wärmen.

Das Klingeln von Catelyn´s Handy schreckte alle im vorher ruhigen Raum auf.  
,, Das ist Robb“, erklärte sie:,, Er ist mit den anderen Zuhause geblieben und passt auf sie auf. Ich erzähl ihm kurz was los ist“, sagte sie und verließ mit einem letzten Blick auf Arya den Raum.  
Nur Sekunden später klopfte es an der Tür.  
,, Herr Stark“, fragte Mormont, der in der Tür stand:,, Könnte ich kurz mit Ihnen reden?“  
Ned Stark nickte widerwillig und ließ Jon mit Arya allein.

Arya hatte jede Menge Kratzer im Gesicht und ihre Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Jon strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er hasste den Mann, der ihr das angetan hatte. Mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.   
Arya rührte sich leicht. Sie würde gleich aufwachen.  
,,Arya?“, sagte Jon leise.  
Sie zuckte mit dem Kopf zur Seite. Sie wimmerte, ein Geräusch, das er noch nie von ihr gehört hatte.  
,,Arya?“, fragte er erneut. Sie reagierte nicht auf ihn und wand sich.  
Sie zitterte und zuckte heftiger von einer Seite zur anderen, als würde sie gegen etwas kämpfen. Sie schlug die Augen auf, schien aber nichts zu sehen:,,Nein!“,rief sie:,, Lass mich los!“ Sie schlug nach ihm mit ihrer gesunden Hand und er fing sie so zart ab wie er konnte. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich weiter verletzte.   
,,Arya! Arya!“, sagte Jon:,, Du bist in Sicherheit. Hörst du? Du bist sicher. Ich bin hier.“  
Endlich schien sie in richtig zu sehen und hielt still.   
,,Jon?“, fragte sie atemlos, fast ungläubig.  
Jon nickte und ihm lief eine Träne über die Wange, so wie Arya.  
Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und er umarmte sie so gut es ging während sie im Bett lag und mit dem gebrochenen Arm. Sie krallte sich in seinen Pullover.  
,, Ich hab dich vermisst“, sagten beide gleichzeitig. Er spürte sie leicht an seinen Hals lächeln. Er schob sie wieder sanft ins Bett zurück und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen.  
,, Brauchst du etwas? Tut etwas weh? Doktor Luwin könnte dir bestimmt mehr Schmerzmittel geben“, sagte Jon:,, Deine Elten sind draußen sie müssten gleich zurück kommen.“  
,, Ich bin müde“, sagte Arya.   
,, Du siehst auch so aus.“  
,, Du auch“, gab Arya zurück. Und er wusste, dass sie seine dunklen Augenringe sah, die beinahe so deutlich waren wie ihre.  
Sie schien unsicher:,, Legst du dich zu mir?“   
Er konnte ihr nichts abschlagen, sie rückte so weit sie konnte zur Seite und er legte sich zu ihr aufs Bett. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich in ihrem kleinen Bett und ohne dass es ihr weh tat richtig hinlegen konnten. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und sie lehnte sich an ihn.  
Sie schloss die Augen und er tat es ihr gleich. Sie roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und Krankenhaus, aber unverkennbar nach Arya.   
Mit ihrem Geruch in der Nase und dem Geräusch ihrer Atmung schlief er ein.

 

,,Schwenk ein bisschen den Schokoladenpudding vor seine Nase“, drang Rickon´s Stimme an Jon´s Ohr:,, Dann wacht er bestimmt auf.“  
Jon öffnete die Augen.   
Rickon lachte und Bran sagte:,, Es reicht offensichtlich schon darüber zu reden.“  
Er brauchte einen Moment sich zu orientieren. Er war in einem Krankenzimmer. Arya! Sie saß neben ihm auf dem Bett. Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn. Es war kein Traum. Sie war wirklich wieder da. Lebendig und atmend.  
Und umgeben von ihren Geschwistern. Bran saß in seinem Rollstuhl neben dem Bett, Robb und Rickon waren am Ende des Zimmers und lehnten sich an die kleine Kommode. Sansa hatte es geschafft den Stuhl zu ergattern und tippte auf ihr Handy.  
,,Guten Morgen“, sagte Rickon, während er in ein Sandwich biss.  
,, Guten Nachmittag passt besser“, sagte Robb grinsend:,, Du hast ganz schön lange geschlafen.“ Verlegenheit durchfuhr Jon. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt einzuschlafen.  
,, Hört auf ihn zu ärgern“, verteidigte Arya ihn. Sie hielt ihn ihren Schokoladenpudding hin:,, Willst du?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und gähnte.  
,,Seit ihr schon lange hier?“, fragte er.  
Rickon nickte:,, Schon eine ganze Weile. Doktor Luwin war auch schon hier. Mam und Vater sprechen gerade mit ihm.“  
Er setzte sich auf, als gerade die Tür auf ging. Ned und Catelyn kamen in den Raum begleitet von Mormont und Yoren.  
,,Miss Stark wären Sie bereit jetzt mit uns zu sprechen?“, fragte Mormont.  
,, Ja ok“, sagte Arya, nicht ganz glücklich.  
,,Kommt mit raus Kinder“, sagte ihre Mutter und scheuchte die Stark-Kinder aus dem Raum.  
Jon machte Anstalten aus dem Bett zu steigen, als Arya ihn aufhielt.  
,,Kann Jon bleiben?“, fragte sie.  
,, Wenn er nicht dazwischen redet“, brummte Yoren:,,Herr Stark Sie wollen auch bleiben nehme ich an?“  
Drei Stühle wurden noch in den Raum geschoben. Jon setzte sich neben seinen Onkel und an Arya´s Seite. Mormont und Yoren auf der linken Seite des Bettes.  
Yoren legte ein Aufnahmegerät auf den Nachttisch.  
,, Wir werden das Gespräch aufnehmen, wenn das für Sie in Ordnung ist Miss Stark“, sagte Mormont.  
,, Arya. Und es ist in Ordnung.“  
,, In Ordnung Arya. Erzähl uns alles woran du dich bei deiner Entführung erinnerst.“  
,, Ich hatte Fechtunterricht“, fing Arya an:,, Ich war auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich habe nichts gesehen und hab einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen. Ich bin erst in der Hütte wieder aufgewacht.“  
,, Es war einer? Hast du sein Gesicht gesehen?“, fragte Mormont.  
,, Er hatte immer eine Maske auf. So eine Teufelsmaske. Ich weiß nur, dass er ganz blasse Augen hat, fast farblos.“  
,, Kannst du ihn noch näher beschreiben? Alles könnte wichtig sein. Wie alt war er?“  
,, Vielleicht Mitte Zwanzig, vielleicht ein wenig älter, aber nicht viel. Schwarze Haare, vielleicht 1,80 groß“, sie zögerte:,, Ich- manchmal dachte ich, ich kannte ihn irgendwo her, aber ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern.“ Sie kannte ihn? Kannte Jon ihn vielleicht dann auch?  
,, Von der Schule? Oder über Bekannte?“, hakte Mormont nach.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf:,, Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich hab die ganze Zeit probiert herauszufinden woher.“  
,, Erinnerst du dich an das Versteck, wo er dich untergebracht hat?“  
,, Es war eine kleine Hütte im Wald. Es hatte einen Keller, da hat er mich die meiste Zeit festgebunden gehabt.“ Jon fielen die weißen Verbände um ihre Handgelenke auf und er wusste an den Knöcheln hatte sie die selben. Er wünschte er würde den Mann zu erst finden, damit er ihm das gleiche antun konnte, wie er ihr.  
,, Du bist von der Hütte geflohen? Er hat dich nicht extra in den Wald gebracht?“, fragte Mormont.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf:,, Von der Hütte. Da war ein anderes Mädchen, Myra, sie hatte die Schlüssel bekommen. Wir sind raus und dann hab ich sie bewusstlos geschlagen“, sagte sie unvermittelt und überraschte damit alle Anwesenden. Sowohl damit, dass da ein zweites Mädchen war, als auch, dass Arya sie bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Arya half immer allen Leuten. Sie hatte zwar ein starkes Temperament, aber noch nie war sie ohne Provokation gewalttätig geworden. Und selbst dann nie so heftig. Das Schlimmste war ein blaues Auge, sowohl für sie als auch für ihren Gegner, der jetzt einer ihrer Freunde war, Lommy.

,,Wieso hast du sie bewusstlos geschlagen?“, fragte Mormont.  
,, Sie war erst ein paar Tage da, zumindest glaube ich das, mein Zeitgefühl war im dunkeln nicht so verlässlich“, sagte sie:,, Und dann konnte sie sofort sein Schlüssel klauen. Den einzigen Schlüssel den er hatte und mit dem er hätte abschließen müsste“, jetzt verstand Jon:,, Und als wir raus sind wollte sie tiefer in den Wald rein laufen. Und irgendwas war komisch an ihr. Sie “, Arya zögerte:,, Sie hatte keine Angst vor ihm.“ Ein Komplize konnte das sein? Ein zweiter weiblicher Täter, der das Vertrauen der Opfer erlangen konnte, daran hatten sie nie gedacht.  
,, Du dachtest sie war seine Komplizin?“, fragte Mormont.  
,, Entweder das oder ich habe eine Unschuldige in seinen Händen gelassen“, sagte Arya und biss sich auf die Lippe. Jon sah, dass sie diese Möglichkeit mehr belastete als sie zeigen wollte.  
Bei den anderen Fällen wurden nie zwei Mädchen gleichzeitig entführt und einen neue Vermisstenanzeige in den letzten Wochen wäre Jon aufgefallen, zumindest hier im Norden und der Entführer hätte nicht so weit fahren können, wenn er Arya hier in der Nähe festhielt. 

,, Kannst du das Mädchen beschreiben?“  
,, Ein paar Jahre älter als ich,sehr hübsch, dunkle lange Haare und blaue Augen. Ihren Nachnamen hat sie nie genannt, aber sie hat gesagt, sie geht hier zur Uni.“  
Mormont nickte:,, Könntest du mit einem Polizeizeichner ein Phantombild von ihr erstellen?“  
Arya nickte.  
,, In Ordnung. Dass reicht erst mal. Wenn dir etwas neues einfällt sag Bescheid“, sagte Mormont:,, Wir werden immer einen Polizisten vor deiner Tür postieren. Nicht du Jon“, Jon machte Anstalten zu protestieren,aber Mormont redete weiter:,, Warte erst mal bevor du dich beschwerst. Du bleibst hier mit im Raum, wenn es für Arya in Ordnung ist.“ Arya nickte sofort.   
Jon fiel ihm wieder ein warum er Mormont mochte,, Danke“, sagte Jon. Der winkte ab.  
,, Glauben Sie er kommt wieder?“, fragte Arya Mormont.  
Der nahm sich einen Moment Zeit für seine Antwort:,, Unsere Ermittlungen haben ergeben, dass der Mann, der dich entführt hat ein gewalttätiger, obsessiver Mann ist er will Macht über seine Opfer und die volle Kontrolle haben. Dass du entkommen bist wird ihm nicht gefallen. Wir wissen nicht, ob er so unvorsichtig sein wird, dass er dich erneut aufsucht, aber wir wollen sicher gehen. Du bist die erste, die ihm entkommen ist.“  
,, Die erste?“, entfuhr es Arya:,, Er hatte noch andere Mädchen gefangen genommen?“  
,, Wir gehen davon aus, dass der Mann noch 4 andere Mädchen entführt hatte.“  
,, Und die sind gestorben. Wie?“  
Mormont blickte sie ernst an, gab ihr aber die Antwort:,, Sie wurden durch den Wald gejagt und dann erwürgt.“  
Arya blickte auf ihre Bettdecke. Jon wusste nicht was sie dachte.   
Mormont und Yoren verabschiedeten sich und baten seinen Onkel mit raus, um mit ihm zu sprechen. 

,,Bist du in Ordnung?“, fragte Jon, obwohl es eine blöde Frage war. Natürlich war es nicht in Ordnung. Sie war von einem Mann entführt worden, der vier andere Mädchen getötet hatte und vielleicht wieder versuchen würde zu ihr zu gelangen.

,,Ja können wir über was anderes reden“,vermied Arya seine Frage.  
Jon nickte:,, Wie wäre es mit fernsehen?“  
,,Klar“, sagte Arya:,, Die Fernbedienung ist irgendwo da.“  
,,Was für eine genaue Ortsbestimmung“, zog er sie auf, fand aber die Fernbedienung. 

,, Wir stehen hier live vor dem Schnee-Krankenhaus, in dem sich nach Insiderinformation Arya Stark befindet. Die Tochter von Eddard Stark, den Geschäftsführer von Stark-Industries und einer der bestverdienenden Männer des Landes. Vor sieben Wochen war die sechzehnjährige Arya Stark auf ihren Weg nach Hause spurlos verschwunden. Von der Polizei wurde vermutet, dass sie von einem Mann entführt wurde, der bereits vier andere Mädchen entführt und getötet hat. Gestern Nacht kam die erlösende Neuigkeit für ihre Familie, dass Arya Stark gefunden wurde.   
Genaueres ist uns über ihren Zustand derzeit nicht bekannt.  
Anne Rivers, 17 Jahre alt, war das erste seiner Opfer. Sie wurde ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Hause in ihrer Heimatstadt Rosmaid entführt und 4 Monate nach ihrem Verschwinden im Wisperwald tot aufgefunden-“ Jon schaltete den Fernseher aus. Nirgendwo schien man über ein anderes Thema reden zu können.

,,Wie hießen die anderen Mädchen?“, fragte Arya, sie sah ihn nicht an.  
,, Kerstin Tanner, Mia Gerling und Lanna Myere“, antwortet Jon und Arya sah ihn immer noch nicht an. Jon fragte sich, was in ihrem Kopf vor ging. Dachte sie an die anderen Mädchen, an das Schicksal, das sie beinahe mit ihnen geteilt hätte oder an den Mann mit der Teufelsmaske.  
,,Kannst du mir ins Badezimmer helfen?“, vielleicht musste sie wirklich, vielleicht wollte sie auch nur kurz allein sein.  
Jon nickte. Arya rutschte zur Bettkante. Ihr Fußknöchel war geschient, deshalb hielt sie sich an Jon fest, der sie stützte und ihr ins Badezimmer half.  
Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich und Jon war nur einen kurzen Moment allein im Krankenzimmer bis sein Onkel wieder ins Zimmer trat.  
,,Wo ist Arya?“, fragte er. Jon zeigte auf die Tür zum Badezimmer.  
Sein Onkel rieb sich die Stirn:,, Catelyn bringt die Kleinen nach Hause. Robb hat ein paar Sachen vorhin aus deiner Wohnung geholt“, er zeigte auf eine Tasche neben der kleinen Kommode. Jon öffnete sie und fand einige seiner Klamotten. Das war gut. Er war immer noch in den Klamotten, die er seit gestern morgen getragen hatte. Vor 24 Stunden hatte er noch verzweifelt und fast hoffnungslos nach Arya gesucht, jetzt war sie nicht mal drei Meter von ihm entfernt. Körperlich zumindest.  
Sie war verletzt und wahrscheinlich traumatisiert, aber sie lebte und dafür war er so dankbar. Und er fürchtete sich, fürchtete sich davor sie wieder verlieren zu können. Die drei Meter Abstand zwischen ihnen erschien ihn jetzt auf einmal viel zu viel.   
Da öffnete Arya wieder die Badezimmer und er konnte wieder an ihre Seite.  
Er half ihr zurück aufs Bett.  
,, Alles ok Dad?“, fragte sie als sie Ned´s Miene sah, der noch ernster schien als sonst. In den vergangenen Wochen, in denen Arya nicht da war, schien er um Jahre gealtert zu sein. Aber beim Anblick seiner Tochter lächelte er.  
Er strich ihr übers Haar. ,,Ja alles in Ordnung. Brauchst du etwas?“  
,, Einen Schokoladenpudding?“, schlug Arya vor und ihr Vater lächelte wieder.  
,, Ich seh mal was ich machen kann“, und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum.

,,Was denkst du?“, fragte Jon.  
,, Dass ich froh bin, dass ich übermorgen wieder hier raus kann“, Jon sah sie fragend an.  
,, Doktor Luwin war da, als du noch geschlafen hast. Er will mich noch ein paar Tage beobachten, aber wenn sich nichts entzündet und ich kein Fieber bekomme darf ich dann wieder nach Hause.“  
Jon lächelte leicht, fragte sich aber, ob man sie in Winterfell, dem großen Herrenhaus der Starks, richtig beschützten konnte. Mormont und sein Onkel trafen wahrscheinlich bereits Vorbereitungen dafür.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya

Arya lag in ihrem richtigen eigenen Bett Zuhause in Winterfell und starrte an die Decke. Alle Lichter im Zimmer waren an und obwohl sie schlafen sollte konnte und wollte sie nicht. Auch wenn sie froh war wieder in ihrem eigenen Zimmer zu sein, fühlte es sich merkwürdig an. Nichts hatte sich hier in den letzten fast 2 Monaten verändert. Nichts bis auf sie.  
Wenn sie die Augen schloss träumte sie abwechselnd von dem Keller der Hütte, wie sie seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut gefühlt hatte und den Schmerz und dann träumte sie von dem Wald, träumte dass sie ihn nie verlassen hatte. Um Atem ringend würde sie aufwachen, verschwitzt und panisch. Manchmal schreiend, aber das waren nicht die schlimmsten. Die schlimmsten waren die Träume, bei denen sie erwachte und sich nicht bewegen konnte als wäre sie noch immer an den staubigen Boden gefesselt. Sie wollte schreien, treten, kämpfen, aber kein Muskel bewegte sich. Ihr blieb dann nichts weiteres übrig als zu warten, dass es aufhörte.

Sie hatten sie dazu gezwungen mit einem Psychologen zu sprechen. Frau Smallwood, aber in den meisten Sitzungen schwieg Arya. Nichts was man ihr sagen könnte würde ihr helfen. Nicht wenn der Mann mit der Teufelsmaske noch da draußen war und nicht, wenn sie ständig an die Mädchen dachte, die er getötet hatte. Und an Myra. Mithilfe von ihr hatte ein Zeichner ein Bild von dem Mädchen angefertigt, aber soweit Arya wusste wussten sie noch immer nicht wer sie war. Und ob sie nun seinen Komplizin war oder ein anderes Opfer, das Arya dazu verdammt hatte wieder von ihrem Entführer erfasst zu werden.

Die Polizei hatte nachdem Arya aufgetaucht war nach der Hütte gesucht, in der sie gefangen gehalten wurde. Und sie auch gefunden, allerdings vollständig abgebrannt. Sie suchten noch nach Überresten, die vielleicht hilfreich sein könnten, aber bisher ohne Erfolg.

Arya wusste, wenn sie jetzt aus den Fenster sehen würde könnte sie das Polizeiauto sehen, welches zur ihrer Überwachung rund um die Uhr vor dem Haus stationiert wurde. Bisher war noch niemand aufgetaucht und Arya fragte sich, wie lange sie wohl Personal dafür einsetzten würden sie zu bewachen.   
Jon war die Tagen, in denen sie im Krankenhaus war praktisch ständig bei ihr gewesen, aber jetzt musste er auch wieder seinem normalen Dienst nach gehen und wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung schlafen.  
Beinahe hätte sie ihn gefragt jetzt immer noch bei ihr zu schlafen. Sie schlief besser, wenn er da war, wenn auch trotzdem nicht sehr viel. Aber es beruhigte sie ihn neben sich zu sehen und seinem Atem zu lauschen. Robb hatte ihr erzählt, dass Jon, in der Zeit ihres Verschwindens fast nie Zuhause gewesen war und immer nur nach ihr gesucht hatte. Sie war froh, dass er sich so um sie kümmerte, aber sie wollte nicht, dass er sich deshalb so fertig machte. Er hatte viel zu dunkle Augenringe unter den Augen.

Arya zuckte zusammen, als sie die Badezimmertür zuschlagen hörte. Rickon wahrscheinlich oder Sansa, die sich für die Schule fertig machten. Arya ging noch nicht wieder zur Schule. Wenn es nach ihrer Mutter ging würde sie das restliche Schuljahr Zuhause unterrichtet werden, aber Arya wollte das nicht. Sie wollte nur, das alles wieder normal war.

Gestern hatte Shireen ihr die Schulaufgaben gebracht, die sie verpasst hatte. Arya hatte eigentlich nichts anderes zu tun, deshalb hatte sie gestern schon damit angefangen die Sachen durch zu arbeiten, obwohl sie früher beinahe alles lieber gemacht hätte als Hausaufgaben.  
Aber viele ihrer früheren Aktivitäten konnte sie momentan nicht machen. Jory, ein Sicherheitsangestellter ihres Vaters begleitete sie fast auf Schritt und Tritt, sie konnte wegen ihres Fußknöchels nicht Fechten und wegen ihres gebrochenen Armes konnte sie nicht mal richtig Videospiele spielen.  
Also wechselte ihre Stimmung momentan ständig zwischen einem angespannten Zustand und gähnender Langeweile.

Sie hörte vor ihrer Zimmertür ihre Familie sich für die Schule und Arbeit fertig machen und nach einander alle gehen, bis nur noch ihre Mutter im Haus war, die pünktlich um 8 Uhr Jory an der Tür begrüßte.  
Arya stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Mit dem eingegipsten Arm musste sie vorsichtig beim duschen sein und Klamotten anziehen war um einiges schwieriger als früher.  
Noch fünf Wochen würde sie den Gips tragen müssen. Die blauen Flecken auf ihrem Gesicht und ihrem Körper waren mittlerweile grün-gelb und sahen beinahe schlimmer aus als vorher, aber der Farbwechsel zeigte, dass sie heilten.  
Sie betrachtete eine Narbe auf ihrem Bauch und einige auf ihrem Oberschenkel. Die würden wahrscheinlich nie heilen. Sie wusste auch, dass sie Narben von Peitschenhieben auf dem Rücken hatte, die wahrscheinlich auch nie ganz verschwinden würden, aber zumindest musste sie die nicht immer sehen, wenn sie in den Spiegel sah. Generell probierte sie Spiegel zu vermeiden. Sie war nie so hübsch wie Sansa und ihr Aussehen ihr nie besonders wichtig, aber das Mädchen, das ihr jetzt im Spiegel entgegen blickte erinnerte sie kaum an sich selbst.

Es klingelte an der Haustür. Das war ungewöhnlich, dachte Arya als sie sich ihr dickes schwarzes Sweatshirt überzog. Ihr noch nasses Haar band sie in einen unordentliche Zopf.  
,,Arya!“, rief ihre Mutter von unten und sie stieg die Treppen hinab, Nymeria dicht auf ihren Fersen.  
Jon und sein Kollege und Freund Samwell Tarly warteten unten auf sie. Beide in ihren Polizeiuniformen, also waren sie anscheinend im Dienst.   
Jon umarmte sie kurz und Sam grüßte sie schüchtern lächelnd, wie üblich.   
,,Was ist los?“, fragte sie als ihre Mutter sie alle ins Wohnzimmer führte und sie Platz nahmen, Nymeria neben ihren Füßen.   
Ihre Mutter und Jon waren sich nie sehr nah, schienen aber eine akzeptierende Koexistenz in den letzten Tagen gebildet haben, um Arya sicher zu halten. Er war auch dafür gewesen, dass sie Zuhause unterrichtet werden würde.

Ihre Mutter stellte Kaffee auf den Tisch und Sam seinen Laptop.  
Er öffnete einige seiner Dateien:,, Wir haben nach dem gezeichneten Bild in der Datenbank nach ihr gesucht.“, erzählte Sam:,, Wir haben ein paar andere Personen gefunden, die dem Bild ähneln. Wenn es in Ordnung ist würde ich sie dir jetzt zeigen, ob du sie vielleicht erkennst?“, fragte er, wie stets sehr unsicher, obwohl sich das in den vergangenen Jahren verbessert hatte.  
Arya nickte.   
Bei den ersten drei Bildern schüttelte sie den Kopf. Die eine Frau hatte nicht die richtige Augenfarbe, die eine einen zu kleinen Mund, die andere die falschen Züge.  
Beim vierten stockte sie. Die Frau auf dem Bild war mehr geschminkt und hatte schönere Klamotten an. Aber das war sie.  
,,Die da“, sagte Arya.   
,,Sicher?“, fragte Sam.  
,,Ganz sicher.“  
Sam sah zufrieden aus:,, Danke das hilft uns sehr“  
,,Wer ist sie? Wird sie vermisst?“, fragte Arya. Sam tippte auf sein Laptop.  
,, Sie heißt Myranda Gwisdalla. Sie ist nicht in unseren Vermisstenanzeigen. Jemand hat sich gemeldet, dass er sie auf der Zeichnung erkannt hat.Alles weiter müssen wir jetzt raus kriegen.“  
,, Möchtet ihr noch mit uns Frühstücken?“, fragte ihre Mutter.  
Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf.  
,,Mormont erwartet uns zurück“, sagte Jon:,, Und wir werden weiteres über die Frau raus suchen.“  
,,Welche Polizisten sind momentan draußen?“, fragte Arya neugierig als sie die beiden zur Tür brachte.  
,,Jaime Lennister und Brienne Tarth“. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Jaime Lennister war der Onkel von Joffrey, Sansa´s Freund, der ein schreckliches Arschloch war und der Zwillingsbruder von Cersei Lennister der stets hochnäsigen und unzufriedenen Frau von Robert Baratheon, dem besten Freund ihres Vaters. Arya kannte die Lennister´s seit ihrer Geburt. Tyrion war ganz lustig und Tommen und Mycella kannte sie kaum, aber der Rest war ätzend.  
Jon interpretierte ihr Gesicht richtig und versicherte:,, Brienne ist eine gute Polizisten, sie ist hier hin versetzt worden. Ich wette du würdest sie mögen.“ Arya war sich da nicht so sicher, aber Jon verabschiedete sich nur lächelnd und versprach heute Abend noch einmal wieder zu kommen.

Den Rest des Morgens verbrachte Arya vor ihren Schularbeiten oder vor ihrem Fenster und starrte nach draußen. Ihre Mutter machte sich Sorgen, das wusste sie, aber sie wusste auch nicht was sie sonst tun sollte. Sie könnte mit den Hunden raus gehen, aber Jory würde auf jeden Fall mitkommen wollen und darauf hatte Arya keine Lust. Und eigentlich wollte sie auch noch nicht raus. Beinahe jedes Geräusch ließ sie zusammen fahren und sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Familie das mitbekam.

Am Mittag brachte ihre Mutter sie in Begleitung von Jory zu ihrer Therapiesitzung bei Frau Smallwood. Jory blieb im Wartezimmer, während ihre Mutter Sansa, Rickon und Bran von der Schule ab holte. Das schien eine neue Regel geworden zu sein, seitdem sie entführt wurde.

Frau Smallwood begrüßte sie wie immer mit einem ruhigen Lächeln.  
,, Also Miss Stark wie geht es ihnen heute?“, fragte die Psychologin mit einem Notizblock auf dem Schoß.   
Arya saß auf der hellen blauen Couch und beobachtete den Vogel der sich gerade außerhalb des Fensters auf einen Baum gesetzt hatte. Es war ein schwarzer Vogel mit gelben Schnabel.   
Frau Smallwood folgte ihrem Blick:,, Sind Vögel deine Lieblingstiere?“ Arya ignorierte sie:,, Also meine Lieblingstiere sind Pferde. Als Kind habe ich es geliebt zu reiten.“ Arya auch. Aber sie war schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geritten.  
,,Katzen mag ich auch. Sie hören selten auf einen, aber vielleicht gerade deshalb.“  
,, Wölfe“, sagte Arya:,, Das sind meine Lieblingstiere.“ Man kann sich mit ihnen anfreunden, man kann sie sogar brechen, aber niemand kann sie zähmen.  
,,Verständlich. Wölfe sind schnell,mutig und stark. So wie du.“  
,, Nein bin ich nicht. Ich bin nicht stark und nicht mutig“, widersprach sie. Sie hatte probiert so hart versucht tapfer zu sein, so mutig wie ein Wolf, aber musste feststellen, dass sie doch nur ein kleines Mädchen war.  
,,Ich dachte ich wäre stark. Er bewies mir, dass ich falsch lag“, sagte Arya.  
,,Du bist entkommen.“  
,,Ja, aber nur weil er mich freiließ um mich zu wieder zu fangen.“  
Frau Smallwood sah sie an:,,Aber das hat er nicht. Du hast seine List durchschaut. Du warst klüger als er und bist entkommen. Dafür muss man stark sein.“  
,, Ich hatte Angst.“  
,,Ohne Angst kann es keinen Mut geben.“  
Arya verdrehte die Augen:,, Das klingt so abgedroschen wie ein Klischee.“  
Frau Smallwood lächelte leicht:,, Manche Klischee´s haben einen Grund.“  
,,Ich habe immer noch Angst“, gab Arya zu, obwohl sie das gar nicht sagen wollte.  
,, Was macht dir Angst?“, fragte die Psychologin.   
Arya drehte sich wieder zum Fenster und betrachtete erneut den Vogel. Alles wäre ihre Antwort. Sie redete bis sie sich verabschiedeten kein Wort mehr.

Robb hatte, so wie Jon seine eigene Wohnung und war deshalb nicht da, aber ihr Vater war pünktlich zum Abendessen Zuhause. Arya betrachtete ihre Familie beim Abendessen. Sie redeten und lachten, probierten sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber Arya hatte keine Lust zum reden. Es war eine Erlösung, als Jon an der Tür klingelte und sie aufstehen konnte.  
,,Möchtest du was mit essen?“, fragte sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf:,, Ich hab schon gegessen. Wollen wir hoch gehen?“  
Sie stimmte zu und führte ihn in ihr Zimmer. Sie war so müde.  
,, Wir haben jetzt genaueres über Myranda Gwisdalla herausgefunden und eine Großfahndung nach ihr heraus gegeben“, sagte Jon als er sich auf ihren Schreibtischstuhl gesetzt hatte. Er reichte ihr eine Akte. Bedeutete das, dass sie jetzt davon ausgingen, dass sie seine Komplizin war?

,, Sie ist 23 Jahre alt, geboren in der Nähe von Hornwald, oft umgezogen. Sie wurde vor Jahren mal wegen eines Diebstahls festgenommen und musste Sozialstunden leisten. Ihre Mutter ist vor 12 Jahren an Brustkrebs gestorben, sie wuchs bei ihrem Vater auf, der letztes Jahr verstorben ist“, jetzt sah Jon ernst aus:,, vor vier Jahren ging sie in die gleiche Schule wie Anne Rivers, in Rosmaid. Und vor 2 Jahren ging sie zur gleichen Universität wie Mia Gerling. Nach ihrem Abschluss an der Universität konnten wir keinen Adresse oder Arbeitsstelle mehr von ihr ausfindig machen. Es wird jetzt davon ausgegangen, dass sie seine Komplizin ist.“ Das sollte Arya beruhigen. Sie hatten niemand unschuldiges verletzt, zumindest nicht richtig und war gerade noch so davon gekommen.

,, Die Polizisten in Rosmaid und in der Nähe ihrer alten Universität befragen jetzt alle Leute, die sie vielleicht gekannt haben, möglicherweise kennen diese dann auch ihren Komplizen. Das ist die erste richtige Spur, die wir haben. Durch sie finden wir vielleicht ihn. Wenn du sie nicht durchschaut hättest- die anderen Mädchen-“, er brach ab. Er brauchte auch nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie sah die Bilder der anderen Mädchen vor sich, wie sie grotesk und leblos auf dem Waldboden lagen, die Augen blickten ins Nichts. Jon stand auf und zog sie zu sich. Er hielt sie ganz fest. Er rückte leicht von ihr ab und berührte mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht. Seine Augen waren grau, wie die ihren, aber dunkler, fast schwarz. Sein Blick huschte zu ihren Lippen. Arya´s Herzschlag beschleunigte. Seine Daumen fuhren sanft über ihre Wangen. Er neigte sich näher zu ihr.  
Bamm! Es klopfte an der Tür und die beiden sprangen auseinander.

,,Alles in Ordnung bei euch beiden?“, fragte ihr Vater, der in ihr Zimmer kam.   
,, Nein. Ja. Es gibt nur ein paar neue Informationen“, sagte Jon zerstreut.  
,, Neue Informationen?“, fragte ihr Vater.  
,, Ja. Ich wollte es Arya nur erzählen, bevor sie es aus den Nachrichten erfährt. Ich sollte jetzt nach Hause gehen. Ich bin morgen mit der Frühschicht dran. Ich kann es dir auf den Weg nach unten erzählen“, bot Jon an:,, Gute Nacht Arya“, und er huschte mit ihrem Vater aus dem Raum.  
,,Gute Nacht Jon“, sagte sie, obwohl er bereits weg war. Was war eben passiert? Oder besser was wäre passiert, wenn ihr Vater nicht ins Zimmer gekommen wäre?

 

Heute war sie das erste Mal wieder in der Schule und überlegte ob Hausunterricht vielleicht doch nicht besser gewesen wäre.  
Überall wo sie hinging starrten und tuschelten die Leute. Shireen und Hot Pie probierten sie abzulenken, aber nicht sehr erfolgreich.   
,, Hast du die blauen Flecken gesehen?“ ,, Ich habe gehört er hat sie als Sexsklavin behalten“ ,,Ich hab gehört sie sei schwanger“ ,, Ich habe gehört sie habe das Kind bereits bekommen“ ,,Stimmt es, dass sie zu einer Sekte gehört, die die gesichtslosen Männer genannt wird?.  
Die Gerüchte waren lächerlich bis vollkommen verrückt. Der Schultag zog sich. Sie hatte die Aufgaben gemacht, die Shireen ihr gebracht hatte, aber das reichte nicht um richtig mitzukommen.   
Der Gong, der zeigte, dass der Geschichtsunterricht zu ende war und die Mittagspause begann hatte sie noch nie so glücklich gemacht.  
Unglücklicherweise hatte die letzte Stufe, in der Sansa war zur gleichen Zeit Mittagessen, obwohl nicht Sansa das Problem war, sondern Joffrey.  
Sie hatte ihn in den letzten paar Tagen schon gesehen, als er Sansa besuchte und er war nur noch hämischer und abschätziger geworden. Wie Sansa mit so jemanden zusammen sein wollte verstand sie nicht. Sie hatte sich nie mit Joffrey verstanden als er in der Mittelstufe ihren Freund Micah geschlagen hatte und sie dafür ihn. Er hatte ihr das auch nie verziehen.   
Lustlos stocherte sie in ihrem Kartoffelbrei herum die Gespräche um sie herum erschienen ihr ungewöhnlich laut.  
Shireen sah sie gegenüber von ihr besorgt an und Arya lächelte beruhigend, zumindest hoffte sie das. Shireen war eine gute Freund. Sie war still, wo Arya laut war und ruhig, wo Arya hibbelig war.   
Die eine Seite ihres Gesichts war von einem Brand als sie noch ein Baby war verunstaltet, aber was sie in körperlicher Schönheit fehlte machte sie in Güte und Intelligenz hundertmal wett.   
Sie drang Arya nicht dazu über ihre Gefühle zu sprechen saß aber bei ihr und würde ihr ohne Wertung zu hören, wenn Arya das wollte. 

Aber jetzt wurden Arya die vielen Menschen um sie herum zu viel, sie stand auf.  
,, Ich geh kurz ins Badezimmer. Ich treff euch in der Klasse“, sagte sie, bevor jemand sie stoppen konnte.  
Auf dem Weg aus der Cafeteria lief sie ungeschickterweise in Joffrey und den beiden Frey-Jungen. Beide hießen Walder und waren Cousins oder so ähnlich. Dass sie Freunde von Joffrey waren sagte alles über sie.  
,, Na ich muss sagen mit deinen blauen Flecken bist du noch hässlicher als früher“, spottete Joffrey. Arya verdrehte die Augen:,, Und du ohne noch dümmer.“ Sein Gesicht wurde puterrot, so wie immer, wenn er wütend würde. Sie achtet nicht weiter auf ihn sondern schob sich an ihnen vorbei.  
Er rief ihr irgendwas hinterher, was sie nicht verstehen konnte. Es war auch nicht weiter wichtig.

Sie wusch sich die Hände am Waschbecken und drehte dann das Wasser aus. Sie war ganz allein im Badezimmer. Oder war da ein Geräusch? Ihr Atem wurde schneller. Sie wusste ein Polizeiwagen stand noch immer vor der Schule. Grenn und Pyp, die Freunde von Jon. Sie bräuchte sie nur anrufen, wenn etwas wäre. Aber es war nichts, das bildete sie sich bestimmt nur ein. Sie ging eilig aus dem Badezimmer. Grenn und Pyp zurufen wäre zu übertrieben, aber in der Nähe von anderen zu sein, wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee. Sie hörte ein Geräusch links von ihr. Aber da war nichts. Waren das Schritte? Sie ging schneller. Der Flur war menschenleer, aber im Klassenzimmer würde bestimmt jemand sein und dann würde sie sich lächerlich wegen ihre Angst fühlen.  
Tapp, Tapp, Tapp. Sie blickte starr nach vorne, nur ihr Ziel im Blick. Hinter ihr war niemand. Das bildete sie sich nur ein.

Sie trat ins Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür härter als beabsichtigt. Sie atmete durch und drehte sich um. Sie zuckte heftig zusammen. Joffrey stand ganz nah vor ihr und grinste sie bösartig an.  
,,Weißt du Stark-Schlampe ich mag es nicht, wenn man mich beleidigt. Ich denke wir sollten dir eine Lektion erteilen.“ Die zwei Walders standen hinter ihm im sonst leeren Raum.  
,,Lass mich in Ruhe“, sagte Arya.  
Er tat übertrieben so als würde er überlegen:,,Nein ich denke nicht so“, sagte er plötzlich und die drei Jungen griffen sie an. Der eine Walder hob sie beinahe von den Füßen und sie zerrten sie zu dem großen Wandschrank in der Ecke. Sie würden sie dort einschließen! So wie früher. Man würde sie einschließen. Im Dunkeln. Ganz allein. Sie schlug um sich. Ihr rechter Arm war immer noch eingegipst, aber sie konnte darauf keine Rücksicht nehmen und schlug dem einen Walder heftig gegen den Hals. Er keuchte und ließ sie nach Atem ringend los. Sie drehte sich im Griff des anderen Frey´s und trat ihm zwischen die Beine, als er sich krümmte nutzte sie den Schwung und schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht. Joffrey probierte noch immer sie weiter zu schleifen. Der erste Walder kam auch wieder dazu. Er verdrehte ihren gebrochen Arm. Sie packte ihn an den Haaren und drückte seinen Kopf heftig nach unten, so dass er mit dem Gesicht heftig auf den Tisch schlug. Joffrey hielt ihren unverletzten Arm fest also holte sie mit dem verletzten, eingegipsten Arm aus und schlug ihn hart ins Gesicht. Blut floss ihm aus der Nase und er schrie. ,,Miststück! Das wirst du bereuen! Du wirst schreien!“ Du wirst schreien. Schrei Mädchen. Schrei für mich. Das heb ich mir für was besonderes auf. Nein. Nein. Nein! Sie schlug erneut um sich. Alles und jeden, der in ihre Nähe kam. Er darf mich nicht kriegen. Ich will nicht zurück. Ich will nicht zurück. Lasst ihn mich nicht kriegen.Sie sackte zusammen.   
Lasst ihn mich nicht kriegen.   
Lasst ihn mich nicht kriegen.   
Lasst ihn mich nicht kriegen.   
Lasst ihn mich nicht kriegen.

 

Jon

Eilig ging er über den Parkplatz zu dem Eingang des Krankenhauses und fühlte sich unangenehm in die Zeit zurück versetzt, als Arya gerade gefunden wurde. Nur dass er damals zwar beunruhigt, aber hauptsächlich glücklich war, dass sie lebend wieder aufgetaucht war. Nun war er hauptsächlich beunruhigt, aber zumindest glücklich, dass es nicht was schlimmeres war, wie das sie wieder entführt worden war. Obwohl wie gesagt diese Umstände durchaus beunruhigend waren.  
Pyp hatte ihn angerufen, er hatte heute kein Dienst und war deshalb mit Geist im Park gewesen. Pyp erzählte ihm, dass es einen Vorfall in der Schule gab und Arya ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Hektisch war Jon ins Krankenhaus gefahren, wo er sich nun befand. Das Arya gleich wieder in die Schule ging war ein Fehler gewesen.

Er ging in die Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses und war erst einmal überrascht wie viele Leute hier waren. Logischerweise sein Onkel, seine Tante, Pyp und Grenn, aber auch Sansa, mit einem verweinten Gesicht, Cersei Lennister, Robert Baratheon, zwei ältere Männer die Jon nicht kannte, Frau Smallwood, die Psychologin von Arya und noch Yoren, Mormonts Stellvertreter bei der Polizei. Auf dem zweiten Blick bemerkte er auch die drei Jungen in den Plastikstühlen im Wartebereich. Von den dreien kannte Jon nur Joffrey, den schrecklichen Freund von Sansa. Er hielt sich seine blutende Nase, so wie der Junge neben ihn seine aufgeplatzte Lippe, alle drei Jungs schienen jede Menge Prellungen in ihren Gesichtern und auf ihren Körpern zu tragen und sahen aus wie nach einer Prügelei.

,, Unverantwortlich! Ich will, dass das Biest bestraft wird für das, was sie meinem lieben Jungen angetan hat“, keifte Cersei Lennister. Sie war eigentlich eine wunderschöne Frau mit ihrem goldenen Haar und den grünen Augen, so wie ihr Äußeres schön war, war ihr Inneres hässlich:,, Und wann kommt endlich ein Arzt! Mein Sohn ist verletzt.“  
Grenn schien der einzige zu sein, der merkte, dass Jon dazu stieß, die andern waren miteinander zu beschäftigt.  
,,Was ist hier los?“, fragte Jon.  
,, Die drei“, er deute auf die drei verprügelten Jungen:,, Haben probiert Arya anzugreifen. Und die hat sich gewehrt. Damit haben die wohl nicht gerechnet.“  
Arya war das? Was hatten sie getan, dass sie sich so wehrte und wo war sie jetzt.  
,, Wo ist Arya jetzt? Ist sie verletzt?“, fragte er, aber bevor Grenn antworten konnte redete seine Tante.  
,, ...die drei haben meine Tochter angegriffen! Nicht andersherum“, sagte seine Tante Catelyn scharf.   
,,Ich will, dass sie festgenommen wird“, spuckte Cersei Lennister unbeirrt aus.  
Yoren mischte sich ein:,, Also lassen wir uns das Geschehene mal nach ihren Vorstellungen rekonstruieren. Miss Stark, das sechzehnjährige Mädchen, welches ich erst gestern gesehen habe mit eingegipsten Arm und nicht mal 1,55m groß hat im Alleingang versucht die drei Achtzehnjährigen an zu greifen, die alle mindestens zwei Köpfe größer sind als sie und stärker? Ist das ihre Version?“ Yoren hatte eine Autorität, die man nicht ignorieren konnte und eine brummende Stimme, die deutlich machte wie sehr er an die Version der Lennister-Frau glaubte.  
,, Miss Stark ist ein höchst traumatisiertes Mädchen, was ihre Erlebnisse noch nicht annähernd verarbeitet hat, der einzige Grund, warum sie so reagiert hat war, dass die Jungs sie angegriffen haben“, sagte Frau Smallwood:,, Sie hatte Todesangst. Und hat sich mit allem gewehrt, was sie hatte“, sie wandte sich an Arya´s Eltern:,, Sollte Miss Stark eine Anzeige gegen die jungen Männer erlassen wollen werde ich Ihnen gerne ein psychologisches Guthaben schreiben. Die Verantwortlichen für das Geschehene sind sehr klar.“  
Cersei Lennister wollte sich erneut aufregen, Vernunft war nicht ihre Stärker, aber ihr Mann Robert Baratheon fiel ihr ins Wort:,, Still Weib. Du weißt sie haben Recht. Dein Sohn hat das arme Mädchen angegriffen. Zu Dritt! Und hat verloren. Er wird bestraft, nicht sie“, er sah Onkel Ned entschuldigend an:,, Entschuldige Ned. Ich hoffe, dass es deinem Mädchen bald besser geht. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Joffrey richtig bestraft wird.“ Ned nickte ernst, aber nicht unbedingt versöhnlich. Robert war sein bester Freund, aber Arya seine Tochter und ihm wichtiger.

,,Familie Stark?“, fragte eine junge Krankenschwester:,, Doktor Luwin wartet auf der Kinderstation.“ Cersei Lennister beschwerte sich wieder darüber, dass ihr Sohn noch nicht behandelt wurde, aber niemand von ihnen achtete auf sie, als sie der Krankenschwester folgten.  
Doktor Luwin kam ihnen entgegen.  
,, Sie schläft jetzt, wir mussten ihr Beruhigungsmittel geben.Sie war hysterisch und hat um sich geschlagen als sie eingeliefert wurden, als sie damit aufhörte zitterte sie und weinte, sie war nicht ansprechbar, ohne Medikamente konnte wir sie nicht beruhigen. Wir mussten den Gips erneuern und sie wird ihn jetzt noch ein wenig länger tragen müssen, als ursprünglich geplant“, sagte er ohne Umschweife:,, Sie schläft, aber sie können jetzt zur ihr. Allerdings wäre es besser, wenn erst einmal einer allein zu ihr geht. Mehr Besucher würde ich frühstens heute Abend oder morgen früh empfehlen.“  
,, Jon sollte gehen“, sagte Catelyn und überraschte damit alle, besonders Jon. Sie sah ihn an ,als wüsste sie etwas, was er nicht wusste.  
,,Auf ihn reagiert Arya am besten“, gab sie als Erklärung. Doktor Luwin nickte und führte Jon zu Arya.   
,, Wacht sie bald auf?“, fragte Jon.  
,, Das kann man nicht genau sagen, vielleicht in der nächsten Stunde, vielleicht erst in zwei, drei. Wenn irgendwas ist oder sie wieder panisch wird ruf die Krankenschwestern“, sagte Doktor Luwin.  
,,Ok“, versicherte Jon.

Sie sah so klein aus, dachte Jon, und so verletzlich. Die ehemaligen blauen Flecken waren nun ein blasses gelb.Aber dafür hatte sie jetzt zwei neue blaue Flecke im Gesicht. Kaum waren ihre alten Wunden verheilt, bekam sie neue. Er berührte leicht ihr Hand. Ihre Fingerknöchel waren aufgeschürft. Sie hatte sich sehr gewehrt. Jon wünschte er könne den drei Jungen auch eine reinhauen. Verdient hätten sie es.   
Vielleicht hätte er es auch verdient eine reingehauen zu bekommen. Für das, woran er probierte nicht zu denken.  
Sie war sechzehn. Minderjährig. Das war illegal und falsch. Sechzehn ist nicht illegal und in ein paar Tagen wird sie sogar siebzehn sein, flüsterte eine kleine Stimme.Aber immer noch falsch. Sie war seine kleine Cousine. Seine kleine Cousine, die etwas furchtbares erlebt hatte und sie nun Unterstützung brauchte. Nicht seine dummen Gedanken. Nicht seine dummen Gefühle. Wenn er nicht weiter daran dachte würde er es irgendwann vergessen. Nicht mehr daran denken, was vielleicht passiert wäre, wenn Ned nicht an die Tür geklopft hätte.

Du weißt nichts, Jon Targaryen, Ygritte seine Exfreundin hatte das immer gesagt. Und sie hatte wohl recht. Es war eine kurze Beziehung, die sich im Endeffekt so anfühlte wie eine Achterbahnfahrt ohne Sicherheitsgurt, bei der man bei jeder auf und ab Bewegung Angst hatte aus der Bahn zu fliegen.  
Er war damals ganz neu bei der Polizei und Ygritte gehörte zu einer Familie, die beschuldigt wurde Drogenhandel zu betreiben. Sie hatte ihn damals verführt, nicht dass er Unwillens gewesen war. Sie war hübsch, ein paar Jahre älter als er, sagte alles, was sie sagen wollte und war erfahrener als er. Vor allem deshalb, weil Jon eigentlich noch gar keine Erfahrung mit Frauen hatte. Sie hatte ihn schnell in ihren Bann gezogen. Aber mit dem Konflikt zwischen ihm als Polizist und ihre Familie als Kriminelle nahm es ein schnelles heftiges Ende.  
An einem Punkt warf sie ihm vor, dass er in ihr nur einen Ersatz für jemanden sah, den er nicht haben konnte. Sie war wild, frech, nahm kein Blatt vor dem Mund und hatte recht. Auch wenn er sich das nicht eingestehen wollte. Damals nicht und heute auch nicht.

Arya regte sich langsam. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich verwirrt um, bis ihr Blick auf Jon fiel.  
,,Hey“, sagte er leise. Sie brach augenblicklich in Tränen aus. Jon konnte die Momente an einer Hand abzählen, wie häufig er Arya in den letzten 10 Jahren weinen gesehen hatte, aber nie so und sein Herz schmerzte bei ihrem Anblick. Er zog sie ungeschickt in seine Arme, sie noch halb liegend. Sie schluchzte und er flüsterte ihr beruhigend zu. Aber nichts schien zu helfen. Sie schluchzte nur weiter. Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und zog sie in seine Schoß. Er hielt sie einfach fest und langsam beruhigte sie sich. 

,,Weißt du noch was passiert ist?“, fragte Jon nach einer Weile. Sie hatte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt.   
,, Teilweise“, sagte sie mit kratziger Stimme:,, Ich war in der Cafeteria. Aber ich wollte einen Moment allein sein. So dumm. Ich bin erst ins Badezimmer und dann in das Klassenzimmer. Joffrey und die beiden Frey´s waren schon da. Sie haben mich festgehalten und wollten mich in den Schrank zerren“, ihre Stimme klang erstickt:,, Ich hab mich gewehrt und dann und dann weiß ich es nicht mehr genau. Ich weiß auch nicht, wie ich hierher gekommen bin“, sie weinte wieder:,, Lass ihn mich nicht kriegen. Lass ihn mich nicht kriegen.“  
,,Shh, shh, tut mir leid ich wollte dich nicht aufregen. Nie werde ich ihn dich kriegen lassen. Alles ist gut. Ich gehe nicht weg.“  
,, So lächerlich. Ich kann nicht aufhören zu weinen“, schimpfte sie mit sich selbst.  
,, Das ist ok. Das ist nicht lächerlich“, probierte er sie zu beruhigen:,, Und weißt du, du hast dich ganz schön gewehrt. Sah aus als hättest du Joffrey´s Nase gebrochen. Ich bin stolz auf dich.“  
Sie gab eine Mischung aus lachen und weinen von sich. Und schmiegte sich dann näher an ihn.   
Es war ein schlechter Augenblick sich bewusst zu werden, wie gern er ihren Körper so nah an seinen spürte. Und wie schnell sein Herz schlug.

 

,, Lord Targaryen, da du so wenig zu tun hast“, sagte Allistar Throne als er Jon einen großen Stapel Papiere auf den Schreibtisch warf.,, Viel Spaß“, lachte er.  
Jon atmete durch. Thorne war ein Arschloch, aber hatte auch ein höheren Rang als Jon, leider. Also blieb Jon nichts anderes übrig. Und das gerade heute an Arya´s Geburtstag. Er hätte es sowie so nicht pünktlich zum Mittag geschafft, aber jetzt würde er es frühstens zum Abendessen schaffen.  
Jon seufzte.  
,, Thorne ist echt unfair. Du solltest es Mormont sagen“, schlug Sam vor. Aber das würde Jon nicht machen, wenn er ihn verpetzte würde es nur noch schlimmer werden. Mit Glück durfte er bald wieder auf Streife, dann müsste er ihn nicht mehr so häufig sehen.Der Hauptteil seiner Arbeit machte momentan die Eingabe von Daten, wie Zeugenaussagen aus. Eigentlich war er früher hauptsächlich auf Streife gewesen, aber seit Arya´s Entführung hatte Mormont ihn davon abgezogen, weil er nicht riskieren wollte, dass Jon zu abgelenkt war und sich und seinen Partner in Gefahr brachte. Aber jetzt war Arya wieder da und er nicht mehr so abgelenkt und übermüdet.

,,Arya hat heute Geburtstag nicht wahr? Gib mir mal ein paar Akten rüber. Ich helfe dir, dann bist du schneller fertig.“ Jon sah Sam dankend an:,,Danke Sam.“  
,,Kein Problem“, sagte dieser.  
Zu zweit ging es tatsächlich schneller, aber dennoch war es bereits nach fünf, als sie endlich fertig waren.  
,,Willst du mitkommen? Arya freut sich bestimmt“, fragte er als sie zu ihren Auto´s ging.  
,, Richte ihr von mir Glückwünsche aus ja? Aber ich hab nachher noch was vor.“  
Sein schüchterner Ton ließ Jon aufblicken und sah seinen Gegenüber erröten.  
,,Mit einem Mädchen?“  
,,Vielleicht.“  
,,Vielleicht?“, fragte Jon grinsend:,, Das klang nach einem Ja. Wie heißt sie? Wann habt ihr euch kennen gelernt.“  
,,Gilly“, sagte Sam verträumt:,, Und erst letzte Woche. Und ich hab ihr meine Nummer gegeben und sie hat angerufen“, freute sich Sam halb glücklich, halb verdutzt, dass sie tatsächlich angerufen hatte.  
,, Und heute ist euer erstes Date?“, fragte Jon froh, über das Glück seines Freundes.  
Dieser nickte verschämt:,, Sie hat einen kleinen Sohn, deshalb kann sie nur, wenn ihr Babysitter Zeit hat.“  
,, Dann viel Spaß heute.“  
,, Das hoffe ich“, sagte Sam unsicher. Er war nie sehr sicher mit sich selbst gewesen.  
,, Sie mag dich bestimmt“, sagte Jon aufmunternd:,, Wir sehen uns morgen.“  
,, Bis dann.“

 

Jon wusste, dass Catelyn und Sansa die Kontrolle über die Gestaltung von Arya´s Geburtstagsfeier übernommen hatten, aber dass sie so viele Leute einluden überraschte ihn nun doch. Die ganze Straße war mit schickten Auto´s voll geparkt und Jon brauchte für den Weg zum Haus bereits 10 Minuten.

Die Eingangstür stand weit offen also drängte er sich einfach durch die umher stehenden Menschen ins Haus und suchte nach Arya. Die meisten der Menschen kannte Jon nicht und bezweifelte, dass Arya sie kannte. Die Mormont´s fielen ihm auf und die Umbers die lautstark über das letzte Spiel stritten.   
Endlich erkannte er Robb, der in der Nähe der Küche stand.  
,,Hey“, begrüßte Jon ihn.  
,, Oh hey Jon. Bist du gerade erst gekommen?“  
,,Ja. Hast du Arya gesehen?“, fragte Jon:,, Und warum sind eigentlich so viele Menschen hier? Ich dachte das sollte eine kleine Feier werden.“  
,, Sollte es. Keine Ahnung wie das passiert ist. Arya ist auch nicht sehr glücklich darüber. Sie ist bereits am Anfang in Bran´s Zimmer geflohen.“  
,,In Bran´s?“  
Robb grinste:,, Ihres wäre wohl zu auffällig.“ Damit hatte sie einen Punkt.  
,,Ich geh mal hoch“, sagte Jon.  
Er klopfte an Bran´s Tür.  
,,Passwort?“, fragte die Stimme von Rickon.  
,,Ich hab ein Geschenk.“  
Die Tür öffnete sich:,, Passwort akzeptiert“, sagte Arya und zog ihn in den Raum.   
,,Herzlichen Glückwunsch“, sagte er als er sie umarmte und ihr das Geschenk reichte.   
Sie hatte ein dunkelviolettes langärmeliges Kleid an, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte und eine schwarze Strumpfhose. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus, aber es fiel ihm auf, dass sie probierte alle Körperteile zu verstecken, an denen sie Narben oder Verletzungen hatte.  
,,Danke Jon“, sagte sie und umarmte ihn erneut als sie sein Geschenk, ein gutes Taschenmesser, ausgepackt hatte.  
,,Du magst es?“, fragte er. Sie nickte glücklich.

Danach begrüßte er den Rest der Anwesenden. Rickon und Bran natürlich, aber auch die Freunde Shireen und Hot Pie von Arya und Jojen und Meera Reed, die Freunde von Bran.  
,,Und ihr versteckt euch hier?“  
,,Hast du es unten gesehen?“, fragte Rickon in einem deine-Frage-ist-total-überflüssig-Ton.  
,,Punkt für dich.“  
,,Und wir haben hier Videospiele“, ergänzte Bran.  
,,Wer gewinnt?“  
,,Arya und Meera“, sagte Jojen mit seiner ruhigen, allwissenden Stimme. Ein wenig merkwürdig war er, aber wohl auf die richtige Weise.  
,,Obwohl ich nur mit einer Hand spielen kann“, sagte Arya.  
,,Weil du schummelst“, warf Rickon ein.  
,,Weil ihr schlecht darin seit“, erwiderte Arya.  
Bevor ein Streit zwischen den hitzköpfigsten Starks ausbrechen konnte sagte Jon:,, Ich wette ich bin besser als ihr beide.“  
Herausgefordert reichte Rickon ihm eine Konsole und das Spiel begann.

,,Wir haben dich vernichtend geschlagen“, grinste Rickon.  
,, Habt ihr“, gab Jon zu.  
,,Vernichtend“,wiederholte Rickon feixend und Jon nahm in den Schwitzkasten. Der sprang lachend weg und lief aus den Raum.  
,,Ich hab Hunger“, sagte Hot Pie:,,Gehen wir runter und holen uns was?“  
Alle nickten und machten sich auf den Weg nach unten.  
Arya blieb näher an seiner Seite als üblich. Menschenmassen schienen ihr immer noch nicht zu behagen. 

Er spürte Arya neben ihm versteifen und sah sich sofort nach der Ursache um. Er fand sie sofort.  
Verärgert runzelte er die Stirn. Hatten Sansa und Catelyn etwa tatsächlich Joffrey eingeladen? Und das, nachdem er Arya angegriffen hatte.  
Obwohl, wenn er Sansa´s Miene betrachtet die mit Joffrey sprach war seine Anwesenheit wohl nicht ihre Idee gewesen.  
,,Du sagst mir nicht, was ich zu tun habe!“, sagte Joffrey laut.  
,,Geh jetzt Joffrey“, sagte Sansa bestimmt.  
,, Du willst mit mir Schluss machen! Du bist nichts ohne mich! Überleg dir das lieber du wirst niemals wieder so jemanden finden, wie mich!“, schrie Joffrey und bekam somit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste.  
Sansa straffte sich und sie zog eine perfekt gezupfte Augenbraue hoch:,, Das ist der Plan.“  
Arya neben ihn stieß ein überraschtes lachen aus und schnell lachte der Raum mit ihr. So eine Schlagfertigkeit von Sansa war er gar nicht gewohnt. Aber es war eindeutig etwas gutes.  
Wutentbrannt und mit rotem Gesicht stürmte Joffrey aus den Raum. 

Robb und Theon stießen zu ihnen als auch Sansa bei ihnen ankam.  
,,Gut gemacht“, lobte Robb.  
,, Richtig Klasse. Hätte mal jemand aufnehmen sollen. Das könnten wir auf Youtube stellen“, lachte Theon.  
Sansa lächelte nicht, sondern sah Arya entschuldigend an:,,Arya tut mir leid, dass ich das auf deinem Geburtstag gemacht haben.“  
,,Machst du Witze? Bestes Geburtstagsgeschenk überhaupt“, grinste Arya und Sansa grinste zurück.

Als es dunkel wurde verabschiedeten sich immer mehr Gäste bis nur noch die Starks, Theon und Jon übrig waren.  
,,Rickon stell bitte die Teller in die Küche“, wies Catelyn ihren Sohn an:,,Robb könntest du den Müll raus bringen? Und Arya da liegen ein paar Geschenke für dich auf den Tisch, könntest du die in dein Zimmer stellen?“  
,,Jon hilfst du?“  
,,Klar“, sagte er und half ihr die Geschenke in ihr Zimmer zu bringen.  
,,Du hast vergessen eins aufzumachen“, sagte er und wies auf ein großes Päckchen auf ihrem Bett.

Arya hob den Deckel des roten Geschenks. Sie ließ das Geschenk auf den Boden fallen und stolperte zurück. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck würde er nie wieder vergessen. Er war sofort bei ihr.  
,,Was ist los?“  
Sie antwortete nicht den Blick auf den Karton gerichtet,als wäre es ein wildes Tier, was sie jeden Moment angreifen konnte.  
,,Kann ich?“, sie reagierte wieder nicht,also hob Jon langsam das Geschenk auf und hob den Deckel.   
Eine rot-schwarze Maske blickte ihm entgegen. Eine Teufelsmaske. Vermisst du mich? Stand auf dem Deckel in roter Farbe, die erschreckend nach Blut aussah. Jon´s Blut gefror in seinen Adern.  
,,Er war hier im Haus. In meinem Zimmer“, sprach Arya aus, was Jon dachte.

 

Eine Polizeiwache wurde wieder vor dem Stark-Haus positioniert, aber Jon war sich nicht sicher, wie viel das bringen würde.  
Es gab keine verwertbaren Spuren auf dem Päckchen oder der Maske, aber noch schlimmer war, dass der Mann einfach unbemerkt ins Haus und in Arya´s Zimmer konnte. Sie waren die Namen auf der Gästeliste durchgegangen, aber es konnte auch gut jemand sein, der das Chaos der Geburtstagsfeier genutzt hatte, um unbemerkt rein und raus zu kommen.

Jon rieb sich die Stirn und fuhr mit seiner Hand müde durch sein Haar. Es war schon nach Mitternacht und er sollte endlich ins Bett. Er hatte sich gerade um gezogen, als es an der Tür klingelte.  
Er sah durch das Türloch und öffnete sofort die Tür.  
,,Bitte schick mich nicht weg“,sagte sie als sie in seine Arme flog.   
Er hielt sie fest und zog sie in den Raum. Nymeria schlängelte sich neben ihnen in den Raum und zog Geist, der neben der Couch lag, leicht am Ohr und legte sich dann zu ihm.  
Arya´s unangemeldetes Erscheinen beunruhigte ihn. War etwas passiert?  
,,Ich-Ich konnte einfach nicht mehr in meinem Zimmer bleiben. Kann ich hier bleiben?“, fragte sie und sah ihn mit ihren großen unschuldigen Augen an.  
,,Natürlich“, er konnte ihr nie etwas abschlagen.  
,,Hast du deinen Eltern Bescheid gesagt?“ Wenn sie aufwachen würden und Arya wäre einfach verschwunden würden sie bestimmt durchdrehen. Er würde das auch.  
,,Ich hab ein Zettel da gelassen.“  
,,Ruf sie noch einmal an“, wies Jon sie an:,, Keine Widerrede.“  
Arya nickte geschlagen und rief an. Sie sprach eine Nachricht auf den Anrufbeantworter, was reichen musste.  
,,Willst du einen Tee?“, erkundigte sich Jon. Sie sah durchgefroren aus. Ihre dunklen Augenringe schienen noch ausgeprägter, als sonst.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf:,,Kann ich hier schlafen?“, fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.  
,,Ja komm, ich geb dir was zum anziehen“,er kramte ein großes T-Shirt von ihm aus und reichte es ihr.   
Er ließ sie allein, damit sie sich umziehen und er darüber nachdenken konnte warum sie hier war. Es war nicht typisch für sie mitten in der Nacht bei ihm aufzutauchen. Er wusste, dass sie schlecht schlief. Als er im Krankenhaus bei ihr geblieben war hatte sie auch kaum geschlafen und wenn doch sehr schlecht. Vielleicht konnte sie es auch einfach nicht dort aushalten, wo der Mann mit der Teufelsmaske unbeirrt rein und raus konnte. Ihm behagte das auch nicht. Aber wie war sie eigentlich an der Polizeiwache vorbei gekommen?  
Bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte öffnete sich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer und Arya trat hinaus. Sein T-Shirt ging ihr beinahe bis zu den Knien, aber zeigten genug von ihren Beinen, dass er sich zwingen musste weg zu sehen.  
,,Du kannst mein Bett haben, ich schlafe auf der Couch“, bot Jon an.  
Arya sah beinahe verärgert aus:,, Red kein Unsinn. Du musst nicht auf der Couch schlafen.“  
,,Ich lass dich aber auch nicht auf der Couch schlafen“, sagte Jon.  
,,Dann schlafen wir beide im Bett.“  
,,Arya- ich glaube nicht, dass das ein gute-“, fing Jon an. Nicht wenn er seine Augen nicht von ihren nackten Beinen abwenden konnte, oder ihrem Mund...  
,,Ist es so schlimm mit mir in einem Bett zu schlafen?“, fragte Arya mit ungewöhnlich unsicherer Stimme.  
,,Nein natürlich nicht“, widersprach Jon.   
,,Dann komm her“, bestimmte Arya und er folgte ihr.

Er lag auf den Rücken im Bett und betrachte die Decke, angestrengt nicht zu sehr an die Frau zu denken, welche neben ihm lag und die schon immer ein Teil seines Herzens hatte und mittlerweile noch viel mehr.  
Zuerst lag sie von ihm abgewandt, dann atmete sie laut aus und drehte sich um und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
,,Schick mich nicht weg“, sprach sie gegen seinen Hals. Ihr Atme bereitete ihn Gänsehaut.  
,,Werde ich nicht“, versprach Jon:,, Niemals.“  
Er zog sie näher an sich. Sie brauchte ihn jetzt. Ihren Vertrauten und nicht den Mann, der er zu werden schien.   
Lange lauschte er ihrer Atmung, wie sie langsam in den Schlaf glitt, obwohl er selber keinen fand.


	4. Chapter 4

Arya

Hausunterricht war noch langweiliger als Schule hatte Arya festgestellt. Nach dem Vorfall mit Joffrey und den Frey´s konnte sie nicht mehr groß dagegen protestieren, zumindest dieses restliche Schuljahr, nicht mehr in die Schule zu gehen.  
Ihr Lehrer Jaqen H´ghar war ein merkwürdiger Kerl und Arya wusste immer noch nicht, wo ihr Vater den aufgetrieben hatte. Er war ganz nett, auch wenn er die Angewohnheit hatte von sich in der dritten Person zu sprechen und sie nur reizendes Mädchen oder so etwas ähnliches zu nennen, anstatt ihren richtigen Namen zu benutzten. Er hatte auch einen komischen Akzent. Und wenn sie ihn fragte, woher er kam sagte er nur:,, Wenn ein Mädchen richtig lernt, wird sie die Frage selber beantworten können.“  
Bis auf seine beschriebenen Macken war er ansonsten ein ganz guter Lehrer. Dennoch nicht mehr bei ihren Freunden und praktisch den ganzen Tag im Haus eingesperrt zu sein war nervig.

Außerdem behagte es ihr nicht mehr hier im Haus zu sein, in ihrem Zimmer, wo er auch gewesen war. Er war in ihrem Zimmer gewesen. Und niemand hatte es bemerkt. Niemand.  
Nachts hatte sie in ihrem Bett gelegen, an die Decke gestarrt und es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte sie sich was übergezogen, eine kurze Notiz an ihre Eltern geschrieben und war mit Nymeria los zu der einzigen Person, bei der sie sich richtig sicher fühlte und hoffte, dass er sie nicht ablehnen würde.  
Sich an dem Polizeiauto draußen vorbei zu schmuggeln war leichter als gedacht, da Jaime Lennister um einiges interessierter an seiner Polizeipartnerin zu sein schien, als an ihrer Bewachung, worauf der Zustand ihrer Klamotten schließen ließ.

Frierend und müde kam sie bei Jon an. Er ließ sie rein und sie konnte das erste Mal seit Wochen mehr als 3 Stunden am Stück schlafen.  
Ohne, dass wirklich darüber geredet wurde übernachtete Arya jetzt immer bei Jon. Abends holte er sie ab und morgens setzte er sie bevor Jaqen kam bei ihren Eltern wieder ab. Es wunderte sie, dass ihre Mutter nie etwas dazu sagte, aber Arya würde es nicht auch noch provozieren, indem sie ihre Mutter nach ihren Gründen fragte.

,,Ein Mädchen ist abgelenkt“, drang Jaqen´s Stimme an ihr Ohr.  
Sie blickte auf von ihre Matheaufgaben:,, Ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr auf Mathe.“  
,,Das Lieblingsfach eines Mädchens ist Mathe.“  
,,Das bedeutet nicht, dass ich das die ganze Zeit machen will“, sagte Arya und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.Ohne Freunde und Klassenkameraden bedeute es leider auch, dass der Lehrer sich nur auf eine Person konzentrierte und es auffiel, wenn diese nicht aufpasste.  
,,Würde ein Mädchen lieber eine Weile Englisch machen?“  
Ein Stuhl fiel mit einem lauten krachen auf den Boden und Struppel und Sommer liefen sich spielerisch raufend an Arya´s offener Zimmertür vorbei. Die beiden schienen den Stuhl umgekippt zu haben.  
,,Ein Mädchen hat Angst“, sagte Jaqen, dem Arya´s Zusammenzucken bei dem plötzlichen Geräusch nicht entgangen war.   
,,Hab ich nicht“, widersprach Arya, obwohl Jaqen ihr nicht glaubte.  
,,Wieso hat ein Mädchen Angst?“  
,,Ich sagte, ich habe keine Angst“, sagte Arya. Jaqen sah sie nur schweigend an. Sie kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.   
,,Weil er in diesem Zimmer war?“, spekulierte Jaqen und beobachtete ihren Gesichtsausdruck:,, ...Tut es, aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund... was stört das reizende Mädchen?“  
Arya seufzte. Nymeria hob leicht ihren Kopf unter den Schreibtisch und Arya kraulte sie kurz hinter den Ohren.  
,, Ich konnte mich nicht wehren“, gab sie irgendwann zu.  
,, Gegen den Mann, der das Mädchen entführt hat.“  
,, Ihn und Joffrey und die beiden Frey´s.“  
,, Ein Mädchen hat sich gewehrt und gewonnen“, sagte Jaqen.  
,,Ich hab Panik bekommen und einen Nervenzusammenbruch, das ist nicht gerade gewinnen“, sagte Arya.  
,,Also stört es ein Mädchen, dass sie sich nicht richtig verteidigen kann?“  
Arya nickte.  
,, Ein Mann könnte es einem Mädchen beibringen.“  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue:,, Wirklich?“, fragte sie zweifelnd.  
Ein kurzes Lächeln erschien in seinem Gesicht, dann war es wieder weg:,, Ein Mädchen sollte mehr vertrauen haben. Wenn ein Mädchen tut, was ein Mann sagt wird es lernen. Wird ein Mädchen gehorchen?“  
,,Ein Mädchen wird gehorchen“, stimmte Arya ein.  
,, Dann müssen die Sachen im Raum an die Wand geschoben werden, damit genug Platz ist. Der Arm ist wieder verheilt?“  
Arya nickte. Der Bruch war verheilt und der Gips entfernt.   
Gemeinsam schoben sie Arya´s Bett und Nachtschrank zur Seite und die Sachen, die auf den Boden lagen unter den Schreibtisch. Das würde sie später aufräumen...

,,Ein Mann wird einem Mädchen Selbstverteidigung lehren. Dafür muss ein Mädchen aufpassen. Es ist kleiner und schwächer als die meisten Männer also muss das Mädchen schneller und geschickter sein. Ein Mann wird dem Mädchen alle Sinne nehmen, zuerst die Augen bis die Dunkelheit so süß wird, wie das Licht. Ein Mädchen wird die Bewegungen des Mannes sehen ohne zu sehen und reagieren bis sie schneller ist als er. Denkt ein Mädchen sie kann das?“  
,, Ein Mädchen will lernen.“   
Und dann ging es los.

\------------------------------

Ihr Körper schmerzte als Jon sie am Abend abholte, aber auf eine gute Weise. Jaqen war ein unbarmherziger Lehrer und sie lernte schnell.  
,,Wie war deine Arbeit?“, fragte Arya Jon als sie im Auto saßen.  
,, Mormont lässt mich und Sam wieder auf Streife gehen.“  
,,Das ist toll“, freute sich Arya für ihn. Sie wusste, dass Jon das am liebsten machte.  
,, Und ich hab Sam´s Freundin getroffen.“  
,,Sam hat eine Freundin“, fragte Arya. Davon hatte sie noch gar nichts gehört.  
,,Gilly sie scheint sehr nett zu sein und Sam ist bereits über beide Ohren verliebte“, lächelte Jon:,, Willst du etwas bestimmtes heute essen?“  
Arya zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie mochte eigentlich fast alles was Jon machte.  
,,Haben wir genug für Lasagne da?“  
,,Glaube schon“, sagte Jon.

,,Gibt es etwas neues über die Maske?“, fragte Arya nach einem Moment.  
Jon runzelte die Stirn, wie immer, wenn er unzufrieden war:,, Nein. Kein neuer Hinweis und Myranda Gwisdalla haben wir auch noch nicht gefunden.“ Das war schlecht. Sie hoffte sie würden ihn und sie endlich finden, damit sie nicht mehr bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzucken musste. Die Teufelsmaske hatte sich in ihr Gehirn eingebrannt. Die und seine blassen Augen und sein hämisches Lachen. Das hörte sie am am häufigsten in ihren Träumen. Das Lachen.

Sie konnte das Lachen praktisch in ihren Ohren hören. Obwohl es so laut war. Überall waren Männer mit schicken Anzügen und Frauen mit prachtvollen Kleidern und schönen Frisuren. Ihre Mutter hatte sie in ein fürchterliches blassrosa Kleid mit Rüschen gesteckt. Mit Rüschen! Bevor ihre Mutter noch ihre Haare verunstalten konnte war Arya weg gerannt und Mutter konnte wegen ihres großen Bauches, wo ihr neuer Bruder wuchs, ihr nicht hinterherlaufen und so blieb Arya eine unbequeme Frisur erspart. Jon versteckte sich auf so großen Festen immer irgendwo mit Robb und Arya lief auf ihren kleinen Füßen, um ihn zu finden und drängte sich zwischen die großen Menschen. Sie hörte ihren Robert, den Freund ihres Vaters über die Menge dröhnend lachen. Sie hörte auch seinen Sohn Tommen weinen, der auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter saß. Joffrey hatte ihn wahrscheinlich wieder geärgert. Joffrey schubste immer alle Leute einfach nur so. Es machte überhaupt keinen Spaß mit ihm zu spielen.   
Mit Jon schon. Er spielte immer mit ihr im Baumhaus und wurde nie ungeduldig. Außerdem machte es Spaß, wenn sie fangen spielten und er ihr über den Rasen hinterherlief. Sie war schon so schnell, dass sie ganz weit laufen konnte, bevor er sie fing. Und wenn er sie fing hob er sie in seine Arme und wirbelte sie herum. Sie liebte das.  
Sie suchte weiter nach ihm und Robb und schließlich sah sie sie auf großen Balkon. Arya drängte sich durch die Menge. Wenn sie nicht schnell genug da war, würden sie vielleicht wieder verschwinden. Sie passte nicht genug auf, wohin sie lief und fiel mit einem offf auf den Boden, als sie von einer größeren Person abprallte. Obwohl er nicht so groß war wie die anderen Erwachsenen, nur so groß, wie Jon und Robb.  
,, Oh hallo Arya. Weißt du wer ich bin? Mein Vater kennt deinen Vater. Hast du mich vermisst?“, Arya rappelte sich auf und sah hoch in das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers.  
Das Gesicht eines Teufels sah sie an mit den Augen eines Toten.   
,,Hast du mich vermisst? Hast du mich vergessen? Schrei für mich Arya Stark!“

Schreiend erwachte Arya aus ihrem Traum. Sie setzte sich kerzengerade im Bett auf und brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu beruhigen.   
,,Arya! Arya? Was ist los?“, fragte Jon augenblicklich hellwach und berührte sie an der Schulter.  
Sie war ok. Sie war bei Jon. Alles war ok:,,Nur ein Traum. Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“   
,,Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte Jon.  
Sie schüttelten den Kopf. Es war nur ein Traum. Sie brauchte nicht darüber reden. Obwohl es so echt gewirkt hatte.

Langsam legte sie sich zurück auf´s Bett. Der Wecker zeigte 04:56 an. Sie hatten noch ein wenig Zeit, bevor sie aufstehen mussten.  
Jon lehnte sich zu ihr und strich ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie mochte es, wie sich seine Finger auf ihrer Haut fühlten. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Er sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an, die kurz zu ihrem Mund huschten.  
Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Er rückte näher zu ihr heran. Sie konnte seinen Duft riechen. Er roch nach Schnee und wie Wärme. Es waren Gegensätze, aber bei Jon machten sie Sinn. Arya liebte seinen Geruch und das Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, das er auslöste.

Seine Hand lag auf ihrer Wange während sein Gesicht immer näher kam. Arya´s Atem ging schnell. Leicht wie ein Feder berührten Jon´s Lippen ihre. Nur ganz kurz, dann zog er sich wieder zurück. Aber sie wollte nicht, dass er sich zurückzog. Sie folgte seinem Gesicht und küsste ihn wieder auf die Lippen. Sie schien ihn damit überrascht zu haben. Er erstarrte einen kuren Moment, dann stieß er so etwas wie ein leises Knurren tief in seiner Kehle aus, seine Hand auf ihrer Wange rutschte zu ihrem Nacken und er küsste sie richtig.

Sie hatte nur einmal vorher jemanden geküsst, beim Flaschendrehen, aber das hier war ganz anders. Wärme stieg in ihrem ganzen Körper auf und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren als seine Zungen in ihren Mund glitt. Sie ahmte seine Bewegungen nach und konnte nicht genug von diesem Gefühl bekommen. Es war so gut und es war nicht genug.  
Sie drängte sich näher an seinen Körper und er drückte sie auf den Rücken. Ihr gefiel sein Gewicht auf ihr und wie gut sich sein Kuss im liegen anfühlte. Seine Hände waren in ihrem Haar und ihre auf seinen Schultern, verzweifelt suchend nach einem festen Halt, während sie das Gefühl hatte zu schmelzen und sich ihre Gedanken drehten.

Sie öffnete leicht die Beine, so dass er zwischen ihnen liegen konnte. Sie krallte sich in seine Schultern bei dem Gefühl seine Härte gegen sie zu spüren. Sie spürte, wie nass sie war und hob ihre Hüften, um mehr von dem Gefühl zu bekommen.  
Jon stöhnte und küsste sie heftiger. Seine Hände verließen eine brennende Spur, wo sie über ihre Körper fuhren und sie wünschte sie hätten weniger Kleidung an. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gehört schlichen sich sein Hände unter ihr Schlaf-T-Shirt.  
Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihrem Bauch als er mit seinen Händen immer höher glitt. Sie wand sich unter ihm als er zu ihre Brüste kam und ihre harten Brustwarzen berührte.  
Er drückte ihre Brustwarze leicht zwischen zwei Fingern und sie keuchte. Sie hob ihre Hüften. Wollte mehr von ihm. Wollte ihn spüren.

Peep. Peep. Peep. Wie vom Blitz getroffen entfernte sich Jon von ihr, als er den Alarmton des Weckers hörte. Er stolperte aus dem Bett zur Tür.  
,,Tut mir leid. Ich weiß nicht was über mich gekommen ist. Tut mir leid. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen“, sagte er fahrig.  
,, Aber ich-“, fing Arya an, aber Jon war bereits aus dem Schlafzimmer ins Badezimmer gestürmt. Sie fuhr sich durch ihr zerzauste Haar. Ihr Herzschlag war noch immer rasend schnell. Sie mochte es. Aber sollte sie es mögen? Er war ihr Cousin. Sie liebte ihn. Er war die erste Person, an die sich Arya überhaupt erinnerte, soweit sie zurück denken konnte war er da und sie liebte ihn. Aber auch auf diese Weise? Sie wusste es nicht.   
Sie wusste nur, dass Jon ihr jetzt wahrscheinlich ihr aus den Weg gehen würde. Sich schuldig fühlen würde, schmollen, grübeln und dann musste sie ihn unterbrechen, sonst würde er vielleicht einen dummen Entschluss fassen. Wie von ihr fern zu bleiben oder so.

Ganz wie erwartet vermied Jon sie soweit es ging bis er sie bei ihren Eltern absetzte. Er probierte sogar Augenkontakt zu vermeiden oder mit ihr zu sprechen, außer natürlich um sich zu erneut zu entschuldigen. Das schmerzte Arya mehr als erwartet, aber wenn sie ihn jetzt drängte würde er sich nur verkriechen.

,, Guten Morgen, Mama“, sagte Arya als sie in die Küche trat, wo ihre Mutter am Herd stand.  
,,Guten Morgen Schatz. Willst du Pfannkuchen?“  
,,Immer“, sagte Arya und ihre Mutter legte ihr ein paar Pfannkuchen auf einen Teller:,,Danke.“  
,,Du bist so still“, bemerkte ihre Mutter nach einer Weile.  
Arya blickte von ihrem mittlerweile leeren Teller auf. Sie musste an die letzte Nacht denken erst an Jon und dann an ihren Traum. Wenn es den ein Traum war, wobei sich Arya dabei nicht mehr so sicher war. Sie erinnerte sich, dass sie das hässliche rosa Kleid tatsächlich besessen hatte. Tommen war in ihrem Traum noch ein Kleinkind gewesen, der im selben Alter war, wie Bran. Und ihre Mutter war gerade mit Rickon schwanger gewesen. Also musste das vor gut 10 oder 11 Jahren gewesen sein. Konnte man sich an etwas erinnern, wenn man erst 6 oder 7 Jahre alt war? Oder mixte ihr Gehirn sich nur etwas merkwürdiges zusammen? Ein Versuch schadet nicht.

,,Erinnerst du dich an eine Feier bei den Baratheons oder so als du mit Rickon schwanger warst?“, fragte Arya und ihre Mutter sah sie verwirrt.  
,, Das ist schon eine Weile her. Vielleicht. Warum fragst du?“  
,,Ist nicht so wichtig, denke ich.“  
Ihre Mutter überlegte:,, Vor 11 Jahren...Das könnte gewesen sein, als Robert sein Geschäft nach Lennisport erweitert hat. Ich müsste nachsehen. Ich erinnere mich noch wie du dein Kleid strikt nicht anziehen wolltest. Ein rosa Kleid-“  
,,Mit Rüschen“, beendete Arya den Satz. Es könnte als so stimmen.  
,, Haben wir davon Bilder? Oder Gästelisten?“  
,,Also Gästelisten auf keinen Fall, aber Bilder bestimmt einige. Die Baratheons werden auch welche haben.“  
,,Kann ich die sehen?“  
Ihre Mutter war immer noch verwirrt, kramte aber für sie die alten Fotobücher raus, die sie akribisch sortiert hatte.

,, Hier ist Bran gerade erst geboren, hier ist er ein wenig älter und hier müsste ich mit Rickon schwanger gewesen sein“, durchsuchte sie die Bücher. Sie reichte sie Arya.  
,,Was suchst du?“  
,, Weiß ich noch nicht genau“,sagte Arya und blätterte durch das Fotoalbum.  
Ein Bild von ihr mit dem rosa Kleid fiel ihr ins Auge. Sie war am richtigen Tag. Sie fand einige Bilder, aber nicht das was sie suchte. Wäre auch schwierig das zu finden, da sie nach einem Mann mit einer Teufelsmaske suchte. Sie neben Jon, ihr Vater neben ihrer Mutter mit der Hand auf ihren schwangeren Bauch. Sansa hübsch errötend als sie mit einem Jungen sprach. Robert Baratheon der einen Arm um die Schulter ihres Vaters gelegt hatte und breit grinste. Karstark, Umber und noch ein Mann, die im Hintergrund standen. Baby-Tommen und Baby-Bran. Robb in einer Gruppe Jungs.   
Sie klappte das Buch zu. Das war sinnlos.

,,Willst du mit mir über etwas reden?“, fragte ihre Mutter unvermittelt, als Arya die Fotoalben zurück stellte.   
,,Nein. Es war eh nicht wichtig.“  
,, Ihr benutzt Schutz nicht wahr?“, fragte ihre Mutter besorgt und Arya schaute sie verdutzt an.  
,,Was?“, fragte sie verwirrt.  
,, Du und Jon. Ihr seid vorsichtig nicht wahr? Ein Baby momentan wäre momentan ziemlich kompliziert.“  
Arya blinzelte:,,Was?“, fragte sie erneut, wie eine kaputte Schallplatte. Wie kam ihre Mutter auf diese Idee...ok, Arya wusste woher die Idee kam, aber sie war ja praktisch schneller als Jon und Arya überhaupt wussten, was vielleicht oder vielleicht nicht sein konnte.  
,,Ich denke ich hab es schon immer gewusst. Ich wart schon immer so nah. Ich beide gegen den Rest der Welt. Ich hab es nur nicht richtig wahr haben wollen. Aber ich jetzt sehe, wie er dich ansieht und du ihn. Und ich will nur das du glücklich bist mein Schatz.“  
,, Wir haben nicht- ich meine wir sind nicht- ich nehme die Pille, nicht wegen dem, nur wegen Regelschmerzen - ich hab noch nie -“, fing Arya an und wusste nicht, wie sie den Satz beenden sollte.  
Ihr Mutter sagte nichts, sondern schloss Arya nur in ihre Arme und Arya konnte nichts anderes machen, als zurück zu umarmen, so verwirrt war sie.  
Die Türklingel befreite Arya aus dieser unangenehmen Situation und sie sprang zur Tür, um Jaqen zu öffnen, der draußen wartete.

\-------------------------------

Sie saß im Dunkeln auf Jon´s Couch und streichelte Geist als Jon zur Tür reinkam und das Licht anmachte. Seine Überraschung war ihm praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben, bevor es einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck annahm. Und sie wusste auch weshalb. Sowohl die Überraschung, als auch die Schuld.  
Jon hatte von der Arbeit angerufen, dass es spät werden würde und ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn Arya eine Nacht bei ihren Eltern blieb. Sie hatte zugestimmt und damit so gelogen, wie er. Dann hatte sie ihren Vater gebeten sie zu Jon zu fahren. Einen Haustürschlüssel hatte sie. Und dann wartete sie. Bis jetzt.

,,Ich dachte du würdest nicht hier sein“, sagte er schuldbewusst, nachdem er seine erste Überraschung überwunden hatte.  
,,Ich weiß“, sagte Arya:,, Aber dann würdest du dich bloß verkriechen.“  
,,Warum sollte ich das tun?“, fragte er ohne sie anzusehen.  
,, Weil du so immer reagierst.“  
Jetzt schien er wütend:,, Du meinst immer, wenn ich meine kleine Cousine küsse! Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Du solltest nicht hier sein. Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen!“  
Arya stand auf:,, Und wenn ich das wollte?“, sagte sie herausfordernd:,, Es kam nicht nur von dir. Ich wollte das auch!“  
,,Du weißt nicht, was du sagst, du bist noch fast ein Kind!“, sagte Jon aufgebracht. Sie trat näher an ihn heran, verhinderte, dass er ihr ausweichen konnte.  
,,Ich bin siebzehn und kein Kind mehr. Hör auf dumme Ausreden zu suchen. Du wolltest das und ich wollte das auch.“  
Er wollte ihr erneut widersprechen, aber sie verhinderte das, indem sie ihre Arme, um seine Schultern schlang, sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte und ihren Mund auf seinen drückte.  
Er reagierte sofort küsste sie zurück, schlang seine Arme um sie und sie sprang hoch und wickelte ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihrem Hintern, stützen sie als er sie küssend ins Schlafzimmer trug.

Er ließ sie auf das Bett fallen, als er bereits hinterher kam. Hitze stieg in ihr auf. Arya zerrte an seinem Hemd als er sich ihren Hals hinunter küsste. Sie riss beinahe die Hälfte der Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf und er zog den Rest über seinen Kopf. Seine Hände wanderten zum Saum ihres Pullovers und zog ihn ihr ebenfalls aus. Kurz fühlte sie sich verschämt und unsicher. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sie so sah und mit all ihre Narben.  
Aber in seinem Blick war kein Ekel zuerkennen nur Liebe und Lust. Schnell war auch ihre Hose und ihr BH weg, während er noch seine Hose anhatte.  
Er küsste sich seinen Weg ihren Körper hinunter. Er nahm ihre linke Brustwarze in den Mund während er leicht an der rechten zog. Arya vergrub eine Hand in seinem Haar, während sich die andere an seiner Schulter festhielt. Sie war so warm und ihr Herz schlug so schnell. Das Gefühl von seinen Fingern, von seinem Mund, von seinem Körper auf ihrem.  
Sie hatte noch nie etwas besseres gefühlt, dachte sie, bis sein Mund sie weiter unten berührte.

Sie keuchte laut auf. Seine Zunge war in ihr und es fühlte sich so gut an. Sie hob ihre Hüften, aber er hielt sie mit seinen Händen auf ihren Oberschenkel fest.  
,,Jon“, stöhnte sie. Sie war so nah. Alles kribbelte, sie hatte das Gefühl auf der ganzen Welt gebe es nicht genug Luft, ihr wurde immer wärmer... und dann stoppte er.  
Sie machte einen unglücklichen Laut und er lächelte leicht darüber als er wieder zu ihr hoch kam.  
Sie zog ihn sofort zu sich und küsste ihn. Hektisch probierte sie seinen Gürtel auf zu bekommen, bevor er ihr half und seine Hose auszog.   
Sie spürte ihn gegen sich und wand sich gegen ihn.

,,Wir können noch aufhören“, sagte Jon heftig atmend.  
,,Nein. Bitte“, sie schlang ihre Beine um ihn und er stöhnte, als sie sich gegen ihn drückte.  
Er drang leicht in sie ein, aber nur die Spitze, dann stoppte er wieder.  
,, Arya, willst du das wir-“, sie unterbrach seine Zweifel, in dem sie ihre Beine fester um ihn schlang und ihre Hüften hob, so dass er fast von allein komplett in sie eindrang.  
Beide stöhnten auf und Jon stützte sich auch seine Unterarme, während er probierte sich möglichst ruhig zu sein, während sie sich an das Gefühl gewöhnte. Es tat ein wenig weh, aber nicht annähernd das schlimmste, was sie je erlebt hatte. Und das Wissen, dass es Jon war, der in ihr war ließ sie den Schmerz leicht vergessen.

Erst als sie sich bewegte, bewegte er sich auch wieder. Zuerst langsam und vorsichtig.  
Sie suchte seinen Mund und er küsste sie heftig, während er immer schneller und stärker ins sie eindrang. Sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. Seine Hände fanden ihre Brust und gingen dann tiefer bis zu den Punkt, an dem sie verbunden waren. Ihr ganzer Körper war gespannt, wie eine Bogensehne. Es war so gut. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Adern. Jon zwischen ihren Beinen. Dann kribbelte alles in ihrem Körper, ihr Herz schlug unglaublich schnell, sie spürte Jon auf ihr, in ihr und dann kam sie. Sie zitterte heftig gegen ihn als auch er mit drei letzten Schüben mit ihren Namen auf den Lippen in ihr kam.

Er ließ sich neben sie fallen, damit er sie nicht erdrückte und zog sie an sich. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, immer noch heftig atmend, während sie seinem schnellen Herzschlag zu hörte. Nackt und verschwitzt hoffte Arya, dass Jon nicht zu schnell bereute, was passiert war.  
Vergebens.   
,,Wir hätten das nicht tun sollen.“  
,,Ich mochte es“,erst war sie wütend, dann traurig:,,Du nicht?“  
,, Das ist nicht der Punkt“, sie hörte ihm nicht weiter zu, das war Antwort genug. Er fühlte nicht das Gleiche, wie sie.

Sie hielt angestrengt ihre Tränen zurück, als sie eilig ihre Sachen zusammen suchte und sich anzog. Sie konnte nicht hier bleiben, nicht, wenn Jon sie nicht hier haben wollte.  
Sie hörte ihn ihre Namen rufen, als sie aus der Wohnung rannte, aber sie hielt nicht an, bis sie bei sich vor dem Haus stand, der Weg war nicht sehr weit und leise in ihr Zimmer schlich, um niemanden zu wecken. Dutzende Nachrichten waren auf ihrem Handy. Sie schrieb zurück, dass sie Zuhause war. Wenn sie nicht antworten würde, würde er sonst ihre Eltern wecken. Sie war ihm wichtig, er mochte sie nur einfach nicht so, wie sie ihn mochte.  
Dann fing sie an zu weinen.

\-----------------------------------------

In den nächsten Tagen ignorierte Arya die Fragen ihrer Familie was mit Jon vorgefallen war oder warum sie jetzt wieder hier schlief. Vielleicht schien ihre Mutter etwas zu ahnen, sie schien so was schneller mitzukriegen als Arya selbst, aber sie drängte Arya nicht, mit ihr zureden. Wofür sie dankbar war. Anrufe und Nachrichten von Jon ignorierte und löschte sie sofort. Sie wollte noch nicht mit ihm reden. Irgendwann würde sie das wohl müssen, aber jetzt noch nicht. Sie stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen. Sie war hungrig, aber sie war auch so müde, dass sie nicht essen wollte. Ohne Jon schlief sie wieder schlechter oder gar nicht. Immerzu träumte sie wieder von dem Fest. Immer suchte sie Jon und immer fand sie den Mann mit der Teufelsmaske.

Das Telefon klingelte und Arya hörte ihr Mutter ran gehen.  
,,Arya!“, rief ihre Mutter:,, Jon ist am Telefon.“  
Sie überlegte kurz, ob ,,ich bin nicht da“ zurufen zu kindisch war.  
,,Es ist wichtig. Es gibt etwas Neues.“  
Arya nahm den Hörer von ihrer Mutter:,,Ja?“  
,, Arya“, allein bei seiner Stimme bekam sie Gänsehaut:,, Wir haben Myranda Gwisdalla“  
Das schreckte Arya auf.   
,,Sie wurde an der Grenze geschnappt, als sie fliehen wollte. Und von dort hier hin gebracht. Könntest du herkommen, um sie zu identifizieren?“ Seine Stimme war tiefer als sonst, war es wegen Myranda oder ihr?  
,,Ok. Ich komm gleich hin“, sie legte den Hörer auf bevor sie so etwas dummes, wie ich vermisse dich sagen konnte.

Mit ihrer Mutter neben sich, die sie hingefahren hatte betrat Arya die Polizeistation.  
Yoren, ein älterer Mann, mit starrer Miene und starken Körperbau, trotz seines Alters bemerkte sie bereits beim eintreten.  
,, Ich nehme an ihr seit wegen Myranda Gwisdalla da“, brummte er.  
,,Jon hat uns angerufen“, sagte ihre Mutter und Yoren führte sie nach hinten zu den Verhörräumen. Er führte sie in einen kleinen Raum, in welchen man durch ein getöntes Fenster in den Verhörraum sehen konnte, die Menschen dort, aber nicht sie. Jon war im Raum und Arya wandte schnell den Blick ab, obwohl es genügte zu sehen, dass er sich scheinbar seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr richtig rasiert hatte. Der Polizeidirektor Mormont sowie Sam waren ebenfalls anwesenden.

,,Guten Tag Frau Stark, Arya. Lasst uns gleich beginnen. Erkennst du diese Frau?“, fragte Mormont, den den Spitznamen alter Bär mehr als verdient hatte.  
Arya sah sich die Frau an, die im Raum vor ihr an einen Tisch gefesselt da saß. Ihre Haare waren ein wenig länger, sie war besser angezogen und sie wirkte um einiges trotziger, aber das war unbestreitbar sie.  
,,Ja das ist sie“, bestätigte Arya. Das war die Frau, die versucht hatte Arya´s Vertrauen zu gewinnen, um sie dann zusammen mit ihren Komplizen zu jagen und zu töten.  
,,Sehr gut“, sagte Mormont:,, Unglücklicherweise ist das einzige was sie bisher gesagt hat ist, dass sie mit dir sprechen will. Es wäre verständlich, wenn du es verweigert, aber es würde uns möglicherweise helfen ihren Komplizen zu fassen, wenn du mit ihr sprichst.“   
Arya sah die Frau an. Wieso tat sie das? Wieso hatte sie das überhaupt getan? Myranda war die einzige, die Arya die Antworten darauf geben konnte. Ihr Entschluss stand fest.  
,,Ja ok“, sagte sie.  
,,Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?“, zweifelte Jon erneut einer ihrer Entscheidungen an.  
,,Ja“, sagte Arya kurz. Sie hatte keine Lust zu diskutieren.

,,In Ordnung, wir werden die ganze Zeit hier sein. Du kannst den Raum jeder Zeit verlassen und es ist immer jemand da, der eingreifen könnte, falls was passiert“, erklärte Mormont:,, Wir wollen herausfinden, wer ihr Komplize ist. Auch wenn ich bezweifle, dass sie dir den Namen nennen wird, vielleicht gibt sie uns einige neue Hinweise.“  
Arya nickte. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Verhörraum und ging hinein. Es war ein kleines rechteckiges Zimmer. Nur der Tisch und zwei gegenüberstehende Stühle standen im Raum, auf dem Myranda bereits auf den einen saß.   
Sie hob den Kopf als Arya eintrat und lächelte.  
,,Hallo Arya“, sagte sie, als wären sie alte Freunde.  
Arya setzte sich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber:,, Hallo Myra“, antworte Arya im gleichen Ton.  
,, Ehrlich gesagt ist mir Myranda lieber. Wir waren deine letzten Wochen so, oder waren es schon Monate? Wie die Zeit vergeht. Wir haben uns ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Das letzte Mal hast du mich glatt umgehauen“, sie lachte als wäre es ein alter Witz.  
,,Wieso hast du das gemacht?“, fragte Arya. Sie hatte keine Lust auf ihre Spielchen.  
,,Was denn?“, fragte Myranda mit schlecht vorgetäuschter Unwissenheit.  
,, Bei ihm mit zu machen. Die Mädchen zu quälen und zu jagen. Wieso hast du das getan?“  
,,Warum tun Menschen überhaupt irgendwas. Ehrlich gesagt fängt dieses Gespräch an mich zu langweiligen.“  
,,Wie habt ihr es gemacht? Bei Anne oder Kerstin oder Mia oder Lanna. Was hättet ihr mit mir gemacht? Warst du ihm einfach nicht mehr interessant genug und er musste sich neu Mädchen suchen? Warst du ihm zu langweilig?“, provozierte Arya sie.   
Myranda verzog wütend das Gesicht, dann grinste sie wieder:,, Du tust so mutig, aber ich hab dich schreien gehört. Du hattest solche Angst. Hast du jetzt auch Angst? Mache ich dir auch Angst?“  
,,Um ganz ehrlich sein macht dein Freund das besser.“  
Myranda lachte:,, Nicht wahr? Mia war die lauteste, aber Anne, die hat nur noch geschluchzt und gezittert, das hat schon beinahe kein Spaß mehr gemacht sie zu töten. Na ja immer noch genug, aber wenn sie kämpfen war es immer besser. Deswegen haben wir dich ja überhaupt ausgesucht. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr es ihm gefallen hat, wenn du geschrien hast. Das war wie Musik in meinen Ohren.“  
,,Ich habe dich auch schreien gehört. War das nur gespielt?“  
,,Nur ein Tonband, die die du immer schreien gehört hast war Lanna, sie war ganz unterhaltsam, hat sogar zweimal probiert abzuhauen, nicht dass es ihr gelungen ist, aber sie wieder einzufangen, war sowie immer das beste. Sie war so vertrauensselig, hat mir alles geglaubt, was ich gesagt habe. Ist immer wieder in die gleichen Fallen gelaufen.“  
Arya´s Inneres verkrampfte sich vor Wut. Sie sprach als wären diese Mädchen irgendeine Art Spielzeug für sie gewesen. So lange behalten, bis sie kein Spaß mehr machten und dann einfach weg werfen. Als wären sie keine Menschen. Als hätten sie keine Gefühle und Wünsche. Als hätten sie keine Familie und Freunde, die sie vermissten und ihr Verlust sie beinahe zerbrach.  
Arya blickte die Frau gegenüber von ihr an, welche immer mehr einem Monsters ähnelte. Arya glaubte nicht, dass sie ihren Komplizen verraten würde. Dafür war sie ihm zu loyal. Sie mussten sich schon seit Jahren kennen und seit Jahren gemeinsam getötet haben. Sie kam ursprünglich aus dem Norden und er wahrscheinlich auch,vielleicht kannten sie sich schon seitdem ihrer Kindheit. Sie liebte ihn, wurde Arya klar. Auch wenn sie nicht verstehen konnte, wie man so jemanden lieben konnte.   
Aber wieso war sie dann nicht jetzt bei ihm? Sie wollte über die Grenze fliehen, aber er hatte das Geschenk mit der Teufelsmaske erst vor einer Woche bei ihr abgelegt. Sie müssten schon seit Wochen nicht mehr zusammen gewesen sein.

,, Hat er dich verlassen, als die Polizei eine Großfahndung nach dir herausgegeben hat oder bist du schon vorher gegangen? Gleich als ich geflohen bin, weil du wusstest, dass er dich bestrafen würde“, fragte Arya.  
Myranda wurde wieder wütend:,, Er hätte mich nie verlassen-“  
,, Aber er wird dich auch nicht retten kommen?“, unterbrach Arya sie:,, Du scheinst ihm nicht besonders wichtig zu sein. Jetzt wo du nutzlos für ihn geworden bist. Er brauchte dich früher um die Mädchen zu ködern, aber jetzt wo jeder nach dir sucht bist du nur eine Bürde.“  
,,Was weißt du schon du Schlampe. Du bist nichts für ihn!“  
,,Na ja er hat probiert mich zu finden und mir ein Geschenk zu meinem Geburtstag dagelassen. Hat er auch probiert dich zu finden?“, fragte Arya mit süßer Stimme.  
Myranda wurde von Minute zu Minute wütender:,, Du lügst. Du hast immer gelogen und geschrien. Unter einer Klinge hat man kaum Geheimnisse -“ Irgendwas regte sich in Arya bei diesen Worten. War es das Messer oder die Geheimnisse. Ein nackter Mann hat wenig Geheimnisse, aber ein gehäuteter Mann gar keine. So gehörte es und unsere Klingen sind scharf. Das gehörte zu den gruseligen Boltons. Roose Bolton war mal ein Geschäftspartner von ihrem Vater gewesen, bevor rauskam, dass er Menschenhandel betriebt. Es gab unzählige Schauergeschichten über ihn, wie er Frauen die Haut abzog und dann daraus Kleidung machte. Seine Firma, sein Leben war untergegangen, als seine Verbrechen aufgedeckt wurden und er ins Gefängnis musste. War das 7,6 oder 5 Jahre her?   
Aber er war auf der Feier, fiel Arya ein, sie hatte das Foto von ihm im Hintergrund gewesen.  
,,Dein Vater kennt meinen Vater“, hatte der Mann in ihrem Traum mit der Maske gesagt. Hatte Roose Bolton einen Sohn...sie erinnerte sich.   
,,Unsere Klingen sind scharf“, sagte Arya, wie vom Donner gerührt, sie stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf.  
,,Was?“, fragte Myranda verwirrt und ein wenig ängstlich.  
An der Tür drehte sich Arya noch einmal zu ihr um:,, Ich werde ihm sagen, wie hilfreich du warst. Zumindest einmal. Ich meine, wenn ich Ramsey treffe.“ Der Gesichtsausdruck von Myranda bestätigte was Arya wusste.

,,Was, Was ist los?“, fragte Jon sofort als sie in den Nebenraum trat.  
,,Ramsey Bolton“, sagte sie sicher:,, Er war es.“  
,,Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Sam.  
,,Ich bin ihm mal begegnet vor Jahren bei einer Feier. Er war mit seinen Vater da. Ich hab mich daran erinnert.“  
,,Tarly, Yoren sucht alles über Ramsey Bolton raus“, befahl Mormont, er sah sie kritisch an und schien ihr dann zu glauben:,, Und ich will eine Großfahndung nach ihm. Los. Jon du begleitetes deine Tante und deine Cousine nach Hause. Wenn er erfährt, dass wir nach ihm suchen wird er vielleicht panisch werden und direkt angreifen. Ich werde auch wieder ein Polizeiwagen vor dem Haus positionieren. Mit Glück fangen wir ihn möglichst schnell.“  
Na toll, dachte Arya, immer noch aufgekratzt von dem Geschehenen, jetzt würde sie auch noch mit Jon umgehen müssen.

\------------------------------

,,Wolltest du deshalb die Fotoalben haben?“, fragte ihre Mutter als sie Zuhause angekommen waren.  
,,Ja, aber ich hab ihn da nicht drauf gefunden“, sagte Arya. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Ramsey und Myranda.  
,,Ich leg mich einen Moment hin“, eigentlich war sie nicht müde, aber sie wollte einen Moment allein sein.  
Erst als sie allein in ihren Zimmer auf ihrem Bett saß konnte sie richtig einatmen. Sie wusste wer es war. Sie hatten Myranda gefunden und würden ihn hoffentlich auch bald finden. Dann müsste sie nicht bei jedem Schatten oder Geräusch denken, dass er es war. Er würde sie dann nie wieder kriegen können.  
Aber noch war er nicht geschnappt. Noch lief er frei herum. Er könnte sogar ganz in der Nähe sein. Er hatte die Maske hier in ihr Zimmer bringen können, was hinderte ihn wieder hier herzukommen?   
Jetzt schien ihr der Wunsch einen Moment allein zu sein nicht mehr so gut.

Als hätte jemand ihre Gedanken gelesen klopfte es an ihrer Zimmertür.  
Arya öffnete die Tür und sah Jon mit unschlüssiger Miene auf sie wartend.  
,,Ja?“, fragte Arya. Dafür hatte sie momentan keine Geduld.  
,,Kann ich kurz reinkommen?“ Kurz überlegte sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu zuschlagen, aber sein trauriger Blick ließ ihr keine andere Wahl, als ihn hinein zu lassen und die Zimmertür wieder zu schließen.  
Unschlüssig stand Jon in der Mitte des Raumes.  
,, Die Möbel stehen anders“, sagte er.  
Auch wenn es keine Frage war nickte sie. Für die Übungen mit Jaqen brauchte sie mehr Platz, außerdem mochte sie es so lieber. Sie hatte auch überlegt ihr Zimmer neu zu tapezieren, aber sie hatte sich noch nicht entschlossen in welcher Farbe.

,, Arya, ich...“,fing er an, stoppte dann wieder.   
,,Es tut-“, diesmal stoppte sie ihn:,, Wenn du dich wieder entschuldigen willst, kannst du gleich gehen.“  
Kurz sah er ertappt aus, dann verärgert.  
,,Für mich ist das auch nicht einfach Arya! Wir hätten nicht- ich weiß nicht- wieso hab ich bloß- wir sind als Geschwister aufgewachsen und du bist noch ein Kind.“  
,,Ich bin kein Kind“, widersprach Arya:,, Nimm das nicht als Ausrede! Und wir sind Cousins keine Geschwister. Cousin dürfen sogar heiraten, wenn sie wollen, also hör auf das als Grund vorzuschieben. Wenn du mich nicht willst, dann willst du mich eben nicht, aber schiebe das nicht auf Dinge, die nicht stimmen... Du willst mich nicht oder?“, sagte sie mit leiser Stimme. ,,Das ist ok Jon“, sagte sie:,, Wir können so tun, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, wir sollten es einfach vergessen.“  
Er sah sie mit einem unleserlichen, aber intensiven Blick an:,, Vergessen?“, fragte er:,, Das kann ich nicht“, er trat näher zu ihr heran und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Er sah sie so intensiv an, dass Arya nicht weg sehen konnte selbst, wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Seine Hände auf ihren Schultern strahlten eine Wärme aus, die in ihren gesamten Körper floss.

,, Nicht, wenn ich immer daran denken muss. Du bist wie eine Droge. Die letzten Tage waren schrecklich ohne dich. Ich halte dein Schweigen nicht aus. Ich habe noch nie so einen sturen und hartnäckigen Menschen, wie dich getroffen, Du machst mich verrückt.Ich kann nicht ohne dich und vor allem will ich nicht ohne dich sein. Ich sollte nicht so fühlen, aber ich kann es nicht ändern. Vergessen Arya? Das könnte ich nie. Ich liebe dich Arya, auch wenn ich es nicht-“, ihr Herz schlug so schnell und sie unterbrach ihn indem sie sein Gesicht zu ihr herunter zog und ihn küsste. Er liebte sie! Jon brauchte keine Sekunde, bevor er auf ihren Kuss einging. Seine Wärme schien sie zu verschlingen. 

Sie riss sich von seinem Mund los, um atemlos zu sagen:,, Ich liebe dich auch“, noch nie war sie sich etwas sicherer gewesen:,, Ist mir egal, was jemand denken konnte. Ich liebe dich.“  
Sofort erfasst sein Mund wieder ihren, noch heftig als zu vor. Jon zog an ihren Oberteil und sie zog es sich über den Kopf und probierte hastig und ungeschickt die Knöpfe von seinem Hemd zu öffnen. Er führte sie rückwärts zu ihrem Bett. Schon lag er auf ihr und seine Hände verließen eine brennende Spur auf ihrem Körper. Er zog ihre Hose, mitsamt ihrer Unterwäsche vom Körper, eher er auch seine Hose auszog. Sie zog ihn wieder zu sich und schlang ihre Beine, um seine Hüften. Mit einer Bewegung drang er in sie ein.  
Sie stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus, es tat nicht weh, aber die Empfindungen waren so stark.  
Sofort bewegte er sich mit schnellen und harten Stößen, die Arya näher und näher zum Höhepunkt brachten. Bei einem besonders heftigen Stoß biss sie auf seine Schulter. Er keuchte, noch ein Stoß und er kam in ihr, während ihr ganzer Körper zitterte. Erschöpft rollte Jon sich neben sie und zog sie an sich. Er drückte ihr ein Kuss auf die verschwitzte Stirn.

,,Kein Bereuen diesmal?“, fragte Arya.  
Er drückte sie näher an sich:,, Nein. Dir zu widerstehen ist unmöglich.“  
,,Gut zu hören“, sagte Arya frech, wofür Jon sie anlächelte.   
Sein Lächeln wurde sanfter:,, Ich liebe dich“, sagte er in so einen ersten Ton, dass sich Arya´s Herz zusammen zog.  
,,Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte sie und er strahlte sie an, bis sich erneut auf sie rollte und sie küsste.

\----------------------  
So das war das vorletzte Kapitel. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bin ein wenig nervös darüber, wie das Kapitel bei euch ankommt, über Bemerkungen würde ich mich sehr freuen. liebe grüße :)


End file.
